Betrayed by You :Part I:
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: (complete look for sequel) Callisto is a empty place filled broken people. What happens when two broken people try to overcome the past? Will they succeed when their pasts left them defeated?(Vicious Faye) please review! flames accepted!
1. Operation: Locate

Disclaimer! I don't own bebop or any of its super cool characters this applies through the entire fiction, but I do own Vicious' brother who is nameless at this time.

  
  


Operation: Locate

  


*(*

  


Two damn years. Two years since _he_ left, since those bullet holes were riveted in the ceiling of Bebop, never to be repaired. Two years since I last felt whole, two years since everything made some sense, and two years since my heart has been iced over.

  


I shiver as I walk down the half frozen sidewalk of downtown Callisto. I somehow got in my mind that the Bebop should park here, at least for the night…for old times sake. Now that I think about it, old times are things that should not be reminisced. I never really knew Gren, I feel like I did, but my God I only was with him for a night. God, if he only knew that he affected me in such ways that I thought left was right and down was up, but it felt wonderful at the same time scary. I felt things for him that were in a sense beyond respect or even liking, but not love. It was something else I felt, something else for him that cold night. I felt like I was wanted and he needed me, but I am after all, a bad judge of character.

  


Take care Gren…

  


I look in the window of a bar and look at my broken reflection; only half of it is shining back at me through smudged glass. My once illustrious emerald eyes, sparkling with spirit, are like hollow shells overcast with hidden sorrow. I owe it all to one man too, the one man screwed up everything, Spike. Who so deftly turned everything topsy-turvy and crushed me like a fallen cherry blossom on a cold spring night without even a sorry. 

  


Spike loved Julia, his angel goddess; he may not have loved me. Hell I don't even know if I love me, but I know that a part of me died when he left me. 

  


I half walk, half saunter, into the bar and have a seat on the last barstool. This bar, the Blue Crow, is one bar that no one will ask you anything about yourself, no matter how beat up or depressed you look. This city is filled with empty people, struggling to find the pieces of themselves they lost, or perhaps trying to find better pieces to find a better life. I wonder if anyone could ever find the pieces of themselves that are missing or hidden…

  


Spike how could you...

  


It could have never worked out between Spike and I, I guess, Spike did have his Julia, we could have never been happy, he loved her and I ever so secretly loathed them both for it. I could picture them together so happy and so in love, it makes me so envious it makes me want to…cry. Am I this selfish and pathetic; what has happened to me? 

  


I snap out of my daydream and look about the bar surprisingly, not many men are in here. The last time I was here, there were at least four tables filled with people listening to Mr. Saxophone. Oh well, times _have_ changed, I turn my attention to the bartender who is looking me over, it's not like I'm wearing anything bad, it's just my old heavy brown coat over my dark red halter top with tight jeans. Ok the shirt is a little low cut, but still, it's not like Jet or Ed really care.

  


I am still with Jet and Ed for that matter, they are all I have left really. The only things, beside my bounty, that prove that I am alive and that someone knows me. They are my footsteps in time and I value each one. Jet was never the same after Spike, we got closer and all, but something was tugging at him making him want to do something…find someone actually. He wanted to find Vicious.

  


Vicious the bounty that is worth about 20 million woolongs. It's hard to pass up no matter who it is. I try to grin at the sound of all the money I can blow, but money has lost some of its lustrous affect on me. I mean this guy I am chasing is not only for the money, but something he took from me and Jet.

  


"Hey there miss, what will you be having?" the bartender asks me in a gentle tone

  


"Scotch on the rocks." I know it's too early for hard liquor, it's only like seven but— 

  


Oh God…he is here. 

  


I cant believe I missed him come through the door! But he silently glides through the bar and sits down beside me, his face silhouetted by his cloak of silvery hair. He does not look like he did four years ago. He seems less of a threat and more like a ghost. He does not look like a cold blooded killer, he just looks emotionless and empty, but looks can be deceiving. I wonder what he is doing on Callisto. 

"How do I know you?" His indifferent voice seemed to pierce through all the other empty noises and voices in the bar. His hollow steel blue eyes hold no reflection as I see them turn to me, like two different beings, his eyes and him. He looks at me with a gaze that is like Spike's in a way, but much more cold and foreboding, one I do not like at all, one that chills me to the bone.

  


"You don't remember the opera, and poor Mao?" I managed to sound angry and annoyed in spite of the fear in my mind. His steel eyes widen ever so slightly as he thinks before answering.

  


"…Valentine, Faye. Faye, oh now it all makes sense." His emotionless words shakily made its way from his mouth to my ears. The way he said my name made something inside of me sink, I don't know what or for what reason. I looked at him again, he had changed in the past time I had seen him, and if you think I could forget a man like Vicious' appearance you are dead wrong. The bags are gone from under his eyes, but they are replaced by a blanket of even more ice surrounding himself, creating a chilling, falsified aura. In spite of all the stoic masks he has created, I cannot look at him and say he does not look tragic.

  


"What else has to make sense? You killed him! you killed Spike and he is not coming back this time!" I almost cry to him, I tell him so heatedly, all the malice I have towards him, I hate him so much; he has taken the only thing in life I ever wanted, and he doesn't even care!

  


"He tried to kill me. He went after me. Do you think I was going to let him just kill me?" His dark voice masked flawlessly with indifference, his eyes secretly burned. He looks at me as if _I _am the crazy one, he killed Spike…he killed Julia…he killed Gren too!

  


"You deserve to die." I spit simply at him, hatred boils up inside of me like a whistling tea pot. He deserves death, after all he did, He killed Spike, he killed that Mao guy who Spike liked, and he even killed Julia. Jet and I found that out when her body was in the morgue along side Spike's, her death a Syndicate shooting. She looked so at peace, like she enjoyed death.

  


Vicious looked at me, his eyes looking at my eyes, usually I am used to people staring at certain 'curves' but not at my eyes. He didn't respond which scared me, he just turned again looked ahead of him as if he is trying to figure something out, as if he is searching for something he lost. He looks almost catastrophic, like a statue that has crumbled and no longer resembling what it once was. His silver hair draped around him like a field of dimmed stars, his eyes hollow, his skin pale from either lack of sunlight or lack of a heart.

  


Right when I was about pull out my gun and claim my bounty, I saw Vicious stand up and walk out of the bar, his long even strides kept hidden under his wings of black cloak. I wasn't going to let him get away, so I naturally follow him. It is freezing, the ice on the sidewalk makes it impossible to run. I barely can keep up with Vicious. He walked out into the navy blue night, only his hair, and his long katana sheath makes him distinguishable between other men walking around him. Callisto is such a depressing place, the dingy buildings tower over you, giving you a damn inferiority complex. You can see the stars though, they look like silver teardrops on face of sky. Everything here is broken, shop windows, sidewalks and streets, even the cars and people– 

Something across the street catches my eye, a speeding, pristine, black sedan with tinted windows. That could only mean one thing, a Syndicate. Then I see Vicious almost jump and run and into an alleyway, followed closely by group of shady looking guys. This was weird, is Vicious running from these people? Vicious does not seem like the person to run from anything. Then I spot the emblem, Red Dragons.

  


I quicken my pace as I feel my trusty glock under my tight jeans. I see the Syndicate people get in their formation and cross in front of me to where Vicious had turned left into the dark alleyway. I am not going to let my bounty get away from me, Vicious is worth too much emotionally, and financially. Then I see what I believed to be some sort of dream, I duck low behind a trashcan and listen closely to the men hash it out with the all too cunning Vicious.

  


"So Vicious, have you made up your mind?" The leader of the idiot brigade asked in a confident voice.

  


"I will not go back." Vicious' voice cut through the gloomy night, his breath escaping his lips in small visible puffs. What can this be all about?

"Vicious, your brother will not like your decision." Vicious has a brother!! My god another Vicious? Is that possible for there to be two?

  


"Give my step brother this message 'Piss off'." Vicious' emotionless words were slurred with a slow hatred as I heard two guys fire gunshots toward his direction, they are going to kill my bounty. 

  


Then I probably did the stupidest thing ever, I jumped from my hiding place and shot at the Syndicate members hitting two of them from behind, the other turned to look at me in amazement and irritation. They probably think I am with him or something absurd like that. Nope, I'm a bounty hunter and I am not backing down without a fight 

  


"You, get out of here now!" Vicious' eyes burned as he jumped and kicked the Syndicate members who were firing at him. Why isn't Vicious killing them, it's much easier that way, with his smooth katana.

  


"No! I am not through with you yet!" He is going to be my bounty, I am going to turn him in, not for myself, but for Jet. I owe Jet and if I pull this off then I will feel much better about my self. I feel like I am useful. Besides I have a few questions I want to ask him.

  


Then, behind me a member, who I have let out of my sight, grabbed me by my velvet, violet hair and flung my head against the brick wall of the blue crow. I feel dizzy and nauseated; I am going to loose consciousness soon. I hear the voice of my attacker slur at Vicious, his silver hair shining, his steel eyes burning.

  


"Look what happens to your whore when you don't agree with the Syndicate." I feel so helpless as he takes his gun, presses the cold barrel at my stomach and fires. A wave of immense pain floods over me as I look at Vicious come at me before everything turns black.

  
  


_-Here you are alone again-_

  


*(*

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Hey how was that for a beginning, I personally really don't know if it is ok. I have written better fics, but a Vicious/Faye fic is really hard. =*^^*= I hope it will do well although I really don't expect it to because most people are not fond of this pairing! Well I think Vicious is a fascinating character and he should have been more delved into in the series. Well I got to jet, it's late and I have art homework to do! 

  


*btw the last little bits of words in italics are Lyrics to "The world" by Yuki Kajiura (it's in .hack//sign)*

  
  


Sayonara bebop fans!

~your ff bud L.O.H.


	2. Operation: Infiltrate

Hey I have revised the first chappy!! Thanx Nyxie for the helpful review. I am 'grammatically compromised' and need all the revision help I can get!

  


Operation: infiltrate

*(*

  


Why...why did I save her? I would have never done such a thing two years ago, when I was back in the Syndicate, when I was my old vicious self. That's changed now thanks to my damned older step brother, Blade, who insists on me calling him 'brother.' The bastard is just related to me by marriage . My mother married him after my father because she thought it would 'be for the best'. My father was murdered when I was fifteen. I was so weak and stupid back then, I couldn't even hold a katana properly. I was so weak I cried... for my father and for the grief of my strong, proud mother.

  


I looked like my father, his silver hair, his sharp features, each feature except his eyes. His eyes were full, deep, and soft brown, filled with emotion constantly. His eyes filled with love toward my mother and I, pride to himself, and loyalty to the Syndicate. I remember I was proud of him, I remember all too clearly I looked up to him, he had unmatchable honor. He taught Spike and I karate and how to 'get what you want' from people. Right before he died, he gave me for my fifteenth birthday the katana I hold today. The katana I carry still secretly searches for the blood of the my father's murderer.

  


Silently, I walk fluidly into the room where she still lays unconscious, her fragile features painted with pain. I stand beside the small, worn bed, trying in vain to figure out if this was the right thing to do. I should have just dumped her at a hospital and went on with my life. 

  


"BARK!" I sharp bark jolts me, very unpleasantly, back to reality. I look down at the Doberman, its sharp features and one tall, proud ear pricks back and growls deeply and threateningly at the unconscious figure in the bed.

  


"Shut up dog, everything is in order." the dog absent-mindedly scratches the place where its right ear once was, now just a very small flap of skin remains. The dog's dark eyes filled with pain and anger, as it scratches it more. What a foolish creature, the ear is gone, why still keep scratching it? It will never return. It will never grow back, so why try to remember it?

  


"Stop scratching, it will not bring your ear back." I sharply hiss. The dog's dark eyes soften as it turns from my gaze, and runs back into the small kitchen. I am suddenly hungry and am going something to eat, and I know that dog will want some food too. I turn on my heel swiftly about to exit the small bedroom to the kitchen when a soft moan penetrates the heavy silence. I turn around to see her open her deep emerald eyes, shadowed with pain, and look at me with a blurred confusion.

  


"Vicious..." She asks more than states "Where am I?"

  


"You are in my home." I look at her as she tries to sit up, but fails because the almost fatal wound in her stomach. She is strong though, it's only been four days and she is healing unexpectedly fast.

  


"You saved me? Why?" her brassy voice got an underlaying irritated and curious undertone.

  


"It's none of your business." I state dryly as I prepare to make my leave, something about this woman makes me feel too casual around her. I only met her once before and that was when I kidnaped her and made her sit next to the rotting corpse of a Syndicate leader. Like I said too casual.

  


"Whaddya mean it's none of my business, you kidnap me and it's none of my business!" She shot her words at me with a staccato anger.

  


"I did not kidnap you, I was doing you a favor by saving your wench ass."I hiss as I glare at her, pissed to the moon. I cant believe she is so ungrateful! I, Vicious, the formidable killer of her once lover; saves her, and she accuses me of kidnaping her. what an ungrateful bitch.

  


"Oh...sorry." She said softer in a solemn tone "Thanks I guess." She mumbled apparently she is either hot or embarrassed because she is blushing a pinky rose color. "But I am not a wench." she awkwardly stammers. I mentally scoff, she could have fooled me the way she dressed the night I first saw her.

  


"I'd really like to know why though; why save me? It doesn't seem like you at all." Her words are shadowed with a cloak of malice. That made me stand on end, I don't like that tone she is using with me, usually I am used to people using such a tone with me, but with her it's different, I don't like it at all.

  


"It is the same reason I came to Callisto, this frozen hell." I then walk out of the room automatically greeted with the dog sniffing me and walking into the room that I had just exited from.

  


"You have a dog Vicious?!" I hear her voice turn from angry to all uneasy and surprised

  


"It is not mine. I found it a few months ago and it wont leave." I roll my sharp eyes as I take out a bowl and put it under the running rusty faucet; filling it with cold water. 

  


"What is her name?" I hear her again shakily yell.

  


"It doesn't have one." it's a girl dog? Humph, explains the irrational scratching of her ears, only women do such foolish things. I take my water filled bowl and pour in some crappy ramen noodles and set the mircowave and put it in.

  


"Well then could you come here it's kinda growling at me and....HELP!" She cries as the dog barks angrily at Faye. I turn on a swift grace and walk, but quickly, back into the room where the dog is bearing its sharp, slender dagger teeth. Faye's eyes filled with liquid fear as she tries her best to inch her body away from the one eared Doberman.

  


"Dog stop." My sharp eyes roll as my voice booms dully against the bear walls of the apartment. The dog obediently trots away arrogantly and into the cramped closet where she likes to sleep.

  


"Is that dog usually that pissed?" Faye relaxes against the thin pillow and tries to adjust herself and winces in pain as she grabs her torso, only to realize she is not wearing her halter top, but my old tee shirt I use to sleep in.

  


"Yes, it's all bark and no bite." Exasperated, I frown as I look down at her, her velvet hair splayed over the pillow, her eyes looking at me with a sudden anger and embarrassment as that same rose color swept over her cheeks again

  


"What am I dressed in!? D-did you take off my shirt?!" She looked at me as her pink lipped jaw dropped, shocked.

  


"Yes, I had to take the bullet out of your torso, you shouldn't move. The wound might reopen and I don't know if I will be able to control the bleeding again." I warned her unemotionally, if I wanted to rape her or anything I would have done it in the bar. It's not like I did anything unacceptable, I left her black flower-lace bra on....Damn it's a bad sign when I memorize the pattern of lace on her bra isn't it? Damn the bitch, she will soon be out of here and I can go on with the purpose I came here to fulfill in the first place, atone for my sin against Gren.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Her voice shaky with uncertainty, her emerald eyes wide.

  


"No, the dress you wore that night back then revealed more than your bra. Besides I would not sink to such a low level. " I sigh irritatingly and tried to exit the room before she exploded. 

  


"But you did kill Spike, you did sink that low so I really cant be that sure!" She spat irately at me, her lips pursed with overflow of emotion and her eyes narrowed with malice. She doesn't look as pretty angry, it is unusual; however, after she said those words the anger was gone.

  


Women...

  


"If it means anything to you at all; I did not want it to end that way, so you drop it!" I acidly spit back, my steel eyes burning, but I cant help the other emotion that they secretly showed also, sorrow. Before Spike selfishly betrayed me; he had been my friend since I was little. He was there when my father was alive; he went through the horrible years when my stepbrother threatened to kill me every day.

  


_***_

  


_'Hey, what are you two dipshits doing?' Blade's dark eyes flashed and his thin lips hissed venomously with his muscular arms crossed, he is twenty, five years older than spike an I. I hate it when he calls me names, especially since he uses the same name every time, no creativity._

  


_'Nothing that concerns you, so leave us be!' I growl at him, Spike and I were just training. I clasp the hilt of my katana ready to defend my self from his dangerous wrath . He charges at me menacingly and I whip out my katana and slice his arm. _

  


_"Why you little fuck!" Before I can react he kicks me in the side, hard, and my head smacks with a sickening thud against the wall. He then takes Spike by the collar and throws him across the room swiftly, his strength superior than mine in his fully developed muscles._

  


_'Vicious I can kill you right now and the only reason I don't is because my dad is married you your whore-mother!" He pulls out his gun and holds the barrel at me head. His black eyes burning with hatred_

  


_'His mother is no whore!' I look from behind him as Spike kicks him in the head, giving me time to run._

  


_'Thanx back there Spike.'_

  


_'What are friends for Vicious?' He grins as we sprint away to safety_

  


***

'Bing' the microwave goes off and I turn quickly from the room to get my ramen. Spike _was_ my friend until the day he ran off with Julia, that day we could never be friends again. I know this because the old, senile witch doctor man said so, he said our stars had separated, never to be reunited. I remember the bullshit name he gave me, hunting wolf. I probably should have killed him. 

  


I realize now I have lost my apatite, in spite of it being the time I usually eat at. Faye has screwed up everything I cant even eat! I take the steaming bowl of beef flavored ramen soup into her dank room.

  


"Would you like something to eat, I have lost my apatite. And if you don't eat it the dog will." I narrowed my eyes at her accusingly.

  


"Sure." I gave her the bowl and she ate it slowly at first, then quickly. I turn to walk out of the room for probably the hundredth time today when she asks me again.

  


"Why are you here at Callisto anyway?" She asks me in a sad, lost tone.

  


"If I tell you will you leave me the hell alone." I snap tiredly back narrowing my sharp eyes look at her. She nods meekly and slurps more noodles as she manages to prop herself up enough on the wall behind her to eat. I must hand it to her, she certainly knows how to get under ones skin. She is very good at that.

  


"I am atoning a sin against someone who once lived here." I stated simply, it's not like she'll know who, or what I am talking about anyway. I walk from the room to hear her voice heavy with curiosity and gravity. 

  


"Is it Gren?" I stop dead in my tracks, how does she know Gren?! And how does she know I know Gren?

  
  


_-in your sweet insanity for too long-_

  


*(*

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well there is chapter two!!!! *punches fist in the air*

  


who thinks I'm cool!!! *hears crickets chirp* ~_^:::::: I should have known

  


I am actually happy with this chapter, but Vicious isreally hard to write **^^**;; So if I messed any of this actions or mannerisms up, sorry! I'm trying! I think these chapters will alternate between POV that will probably be easiest for me, but I don't know!!!

  


Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and I revised ch 1 because I had so many grammatical errors. Sorry guys, I typed it when I was very tired!

  


Please review it's fun!....I mean really fun...I mean if you don't you are totally missing out on a life enriching experience! @_@

  
  


~your ff bud L.O.H.

  



	3. Operation: Interrogate

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1*warning some language that santa would not approve of*

~*~ POV change 

Operation: Interrogate

***(***

            I feel fear rise up within me as Vicious sweeps towards me menacingly with his razor blade sharp katana at my throat. His steel eyes are not cold and indifferent but confused and enraged. His clean, silver hair stand out in stark contrast with the crumbing, dingy, dark green walls that surrounded the room I am in. My ramen bowl topples over and all its contents spill onto the ground; the bowl shattering on the concrete floor. I am petrified of him, He is going to kill me and I don't even know why! Then I see his lips move, he is going to kill me.

"How do you know Gren?" He hisses at me as I gulp silently. How am I supposed to get out of this one Valentine? Hey! I'm Poker Alice, the Romani. I have survived debt collectors, bounties, explosions, Cryo. Freeze, and Jet's cooking I can get out of this. I lick my lips, dry from either fear or thirst.

"I–I met him at the Blue Crow. The night he left to...see you... the night he died. He even showed me the transmitter music box you gave him." I want to sound angry. Oh how much easier it would be if I can really hate him right now. I wish to death I can hate him, but seeing him so tragic...so lost looking, though he'd never admit to being either tragic or lost. I just cant find it in me to hate him. Perhaps I am a fool. I look up to him, trying to figure out if he is going to take away my head or the katana. I look into his eyes, expecting to see cold angry ones.

            I never seen so many emotions flash through such steel, gray eyes before, but they did. I cant even say what they are.  He slowly removes the katana from my throat and looks down at me not even trying to find words to express what he is going to say. His black cloak wraps around him like limp wings and his silver hair blows in the slight breeze coming from the broken window next to my bed. His steel eyes are filled with confusion and...resolution?

He looks like some sort of dead angel.

"He probably liked you if he showed you the music box. And not to mention the 'leaving you to die' scenario." He smirks a vicious grin and his sharp eyes glow eerily. I suppose that is suppose to be funny but I am really too irritated that I hadn't just head 'get that stupid sword out of my face' or something like that. Then at least I can be seen as fearless and strong rather than how I actually did come across, weak. He sheaths his katana and adverts his gaze from me to the smoggy window that is broken, the window I can barely see outside from my angle, but it must look out onto the city.

"I don't know, I only was with him for a little bit." I sighed, I was becoming tired with all of this question and answer and threats to my life. Yet, my natural curiosity gets the best of me again and I know I have to ask him more questions. I love knowing things, I feel like I will have some sort of edge.

"What sin are you atoning for, and... why? It doesn't seem like you, unforgiving and vicious and all." I quickly spit out, really wanting some answers. I feel his eyes advert back from the window to me. He just looks down on me for a few seconds, like an older brother would to a younger one if he asked an irrelevant question. Right when I thought I wasn't going to get anything out of him, his lips moved again.

"I really do not know the answer to either question. All I know is I feel I dishonored him somehow and I should fix it." He didn't bite my head off, or hiss at me for the one time since I am here. He seemed to be thinking things over so much he forgot he was supposed to be 'the bad guy' and yell at me or something. Then automatically, my lips move again and I feel myself asking more questions.

"How are _you_ going to atone for a sin?" I almost snort at the fact that he would actually think of a plan to atone for a sin. This seems so out of character for Vicious. Vicious is supposed to be, cruel, unrelenting, morbid, unemotional serial murderer. Those qualities do not match up with what I see in front of me: a man who seems, stoic, yet broken, tragic, confused and angry.

Then again I only know Vicious of how he acted to Spike and when he kidnapped me, which I was kinda snooping around anyway. Still, he had no right...the bastard.

"I will make sure you heal correctly and fully then take you to your home, or where ever you live." His short, sharp words caught me by surprise taking me out of my unproductive stupor. He then turned and floated out the door on his broken angel wing cloak.

"I am going to turn in, it is late. You do the same." He ordered me quickly as I saw him disappear again from sight and walk into the kitchen then more far away into another part of the apartment. I heard some fumbling around and what sounded like a sink. I really don't like being alone, he could have at least told me where everything is incase I have to use the bathroom or something. I plopped down on my pillow and exhaled deeply, falling into little crevices of thought. Those thoughts are remembering the small insignificant thought that he is a bounty.

'This is perfect!' I said to myself. This bounty is as good as gotten. When he drops me off Jet and I can just capture him and then off to the prison he goes! I smile to myself, masking the ever so slight tugging of my stomach that something might not be right with this plan. Not that I don't think Jet and I can capture him, but he is saving me and all...

            Wake up Valentine! it is so not like I asked him to rescue me, and he killed Spike...and well I owe it to Jet. Yes, I don't care how screwed up Vicious is, he is going to jail and I am getting my money card. Besides, he is doing it for Gren, not me. 

            Wow, am I making up excuses for capturing this psychotic sword wielding guy? Man I must have really bumped my head against that wall. I ran my hand over my head and felt a large bump, and a dull pain shot through me to my brain. Vicious must have given me some heavy duty pain killer or something. At that moment, I felt my heavily weighted eyelids close shut and I soon fell into a dreamless, fitful sleep.

'Scratch...ping...growl...thump...snipe.' Someone woke me up from my precious beauty sleep and that someone is going to PAY. My eyelids fluttered open to see the silhouette of a man, though it is still dark and I have trouble seeing, he is not Vicious. It took me three seconds for me to realize the window was even more broken. I see from the corner of my eye the dog come from her closet sleeping area to my bed and starts growling threateningly at the intruder.

"Who are you?!" I demand pissed off as I am reminded, unfortunately and painfully, of my injury as I spring up and hunt for my glock.; which is oh-so-conveniently not on me. I see the well built muscular man look at me, his terrifying hazel eyes glowing in the moonlight, narrow. I find all air is caught foolishly in my lungs and he pulls out some sort of pistol with a silencer. 

"Oh, so he has a dog and a whore." I hear his deep voice sneer, as he raises the gun aiming to my forehead and clicks the safety. I cant just sit here! I try to move but I feel my stomach become sickeningly wet with blood from my newly reopened wound; it hurts too much. I see his hand tense and he pulls the trigger as the dog lunges to the intruder barking its head off.

~*~

'Who are you?!' Through the thick tendrils of drug induced sleep I hear the piercing brassy voice of a woman. What in the seven bloody hells is going on? I fall back into my dark nightmare sleep, the way I like them, to try sleeping once more. 

            Faint low murmurs are flooding through my dark foggy mind as I realize all too cunningly that Faye and I are not the only ones in the apartment. I smile crookedly as I sit up and my silver bangs filter the pale moonlight. Well it looks like I am going to have some fun killing again because a very unwelcome guest has just arrived uninvited. Who ever dares disturb my peace will pay, with their shed blood. I am thoroughly anticipating this, my sword thirsts for blood and until that thirst is quenched I will continue to drink. My lips curl in a vicious sneer as I remember the woman is in there, I better go kill him now before she gets in the way.

 I stand up almost wobbly as I try to wake my self quickly from my unrelenting drugged sleep. Still the damned slightest bit sleepy, I grab my katana that is placed strategically near my couch, I shouldn't have fallen asleep; sleep, why do I even sleep anyway? Oh yes, the nightmares. Nightmares are the only place where I can leave behind everything and just live in solitude. Disturbed, severely and ruthlessly, but the solitude is worth it.

'Snipe' I hear the prick of a silenced gun, and the barking of the dog, I will not be the happiest of people if that shot hit it's desired target. 

'Shit, damn dog!' I hear him boom as I drift out of the room on a charging grace. My sword unsheathing as I enter the room where he, the dog and Faye are. I notice Faye's wounds have opened up and her shoulder was grazed. I take a glance at the man and grin evilly. With a mere flick of the wrist I slice the gun from his hand. I push him up against the dark wall with one strong hand as his feet dangle helplessly in the air like a child.

"Tell me who are you and how you found me, NOW!" I hiss like a fork tongued demon as I feel my gray eyes flash direfully into his bright hazel eyes. My strangling grip on his throat tightens when he hesitated too long. This is going to be more fun than I thought. I smirk as I am rewarded with him pale to the color of a sheet

"I-I am the servant of the almighty leader of the Red Dragon.—After you–you killed all the others and knocked me un—conscious I followed you –." He gasps his short syllables in between scarce breaths. I remember him. I had personally saved killing him so that he could give the message I wanted him to deliver to Blade. He is going to be so much more fun to fight with now that his very blood is driven with revenge. I should know, after all, I am the most vengeful of them all... fucking Syndicate...Fucking step brother...

"Sorry I don't allow scum of my step brother's slaves in my house and begin to shoot anything in sight!" I smirk as I take my katana and impale him efficiently with a sharp, simple motion to the chest. I disposed of the disgusting body by throwing it down the fire escape that adjoined the broken window. I look over to Faye who was covered in her own blood, something inside of me shifted, something very subtle, something I would not have noticed if I were in the syndicate and not in an apartment with a damn dog. Perhaps life out of the syndicate is changing me. I sure hope to hell it doesn't, _I will not_ end up being a Spike. 

"W-what was that all about? Who is your step brother and why is your own syndicate after you?" I heard a soft voice echo lightly over the heavy atmosphere of the apartment as I go to turn on the lights and get the gauze. I feel my body tense up at the question, why should I even give her a damn answer? Perhaps if I answer a couple of her questions time will pass me by faster.

"He is the fucking leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate and he wants me dead." I mumble angrily as I pull up a bent and dented folding metal chair as I sit down with the gauze and antiseptic I look at her eyes, they are spheres of liquid emeralds, so emotional, something inside me stirs. I again feel too casual.

~*~

"Oh..." Wow great intelligent response Valentine. Remember, don't show him you are weak. Show no "Ahhhhh" I spurt out as he lifted up the tee shirt, only enough to see the dark wet, red bandages though, nothing more. I watched him as he meticulously unwrapped my dirty bandages with his slender, yet calloused fingers that brushed my raw, red skin as I silently wished I could actually enjoy someone taking care of me for once and not just relying on myself. My lips move again as I gaze to his chiseled shirtless chest, scarred every here and there with a bullet scar, but on his right side there is a large burn mark that is at least six inches long.

"Hey, what happened? Did you, Vicious, burn yourself?" If he responded with 'my easy bake oven short circuited' I think really I am low on blood.

"My _step-_brother hit me a glowing hot, metal baseball bat when I was seventeen." He sneers at me, telling me to drop it. His steel eyes fill up with a poorly hidden hatred, but different than the one I saw him have when he held back the intruder. That gaze he gave the syndicate guy could send the devil himself crying to his mother. I almost screamed again as the antiseptic fizzed and foamed on my raw, bloody stomach and my shoulder. I feel my eyes water up and he notices.

"I told you not to move, if you hadn't you would be fine. Now you are bleeding all over my bed." He glowers at me unemotionally, if that is possible. He continues to clean my wounds carefully, yet it is as though he doesn't want me to know he is being careful.

"Well if you woke up in time then I wouldn't be bleeding all over your bed." I see a flash of another, unknown emotion thinly paint over his normally sharp eyes, but I am not done yet. "Why don't you just go back the Syndicate, I mean you are really cut out for the job being an uncaring, killing lunkhead." I stopped right there, I have not used that name sense Spike was alive. I look at Vicious who looks about ready to either explode or kill me, probably both.

            Before I can blink Vicious stands up and throws the gauze on the bed. In a blind rage he kicks the chair to the other side of the room with a deafening metallic clatter. He punches the dry wall with his bare left fist, making a fair sized dent. The dog runs out of the room, scared to death now watching from a safe distance. What did I say? Then he did something really scary, he started to laugh a shivering, demented laugh that made my blood freeze, his eyes were masked by his long bangs that made the moonlight look dirty

"You know, all the others thought they know me as well. You, Faye, know nothing about me. And as for the waking up late, I could have very well left you and that stupid dog to die, and wouldn't have cared, I just merely in the mood to fight someone." I know he doesn't care about me...I still cant see his eyes, probably a good thing. His head is bowed, his hands by his side, facing the window, his handsome, killing profile is accentuated in the moonlight.

He really does look like a dead angel.

"You said you'd heal me though, what about the whole honor thing huh? Eh, it is probably too late for you anyway." I want to resent him, I am now aggravated because he is not making any sense at all. Aggravated because we wont go back to the stupid syndicate he led; and for being so angry all the time. Vicious is too confusing. 

            Then I see him move from his spot and fly from the room with his scarlet katana in his clenched white fist without a second thought or glance. Did I go too far? I mean he did save me...but it is his fault anyway. If it wasn't for him then there would be no assassin guy. Yet, he did say he was sent by his step brother, and by the looks of things he and Vicious are exactly brotherly. Ugh, why am I even worried about this?

            I finish up the gauzing job by myself and the bleeding is going down significantly. My heart secretly wishing that someone is doing this for me, someone is taking care of me. I realize that I am alone, in a cold, frozen desolate city, in a broken down apartment with a half deaf dog.The owner of this dog and apartment, is... oh who the hell am I kidding. I am alone. Vicious isn't here, he doesn't count...he hates everyone, especially me! My attention is drawn away from self pity to the dog lapping up the remains of my cold ramen accident. I then hear the running of a sink in a few rooms away. I lay back down and shove the bloody sheets off of me and just use the blankets that were not soiled. As the dog lapped up the soup I noticed that there was a dot of ramen soup that must have splattered over to near the window that she missed. 

Or was that even ramen? 

            I close my eyes as one unnoticed lone tear rolls down my cheek. This is by far the most emotionally trying bounty hunt I have been on yet. The last vision I see before I drift into an even more fitful sleep is the shaded profile of Vicious against the gloomy moonlit background, just as alone as me.

_-All too calm you hide yourself from reality-_

***(***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*-.-* sorry it took so long to update GOMEN! Sooooooo how did you like that chapter?.  I hope I really captured Vicious' mannerisms...if I hadn't this time then I really am screwed, I think I am going to cheat and have a little more of the story in Faye's POV...that is easier *^^* 

*^^*Well this will hopefully clear up some OOCness in Vicious this chappie and chappies to come*^^*

1) In this fic he was less 'slice and dice every thing that breathes' before Julia and when he was friends with Spike. Lets just say before Julia he was at least half humane...(smacks Julia...look what you did to Vicious!).;

2) When Julia and Spike died and he survived he is kinda going though what Spike went through...only he doesnt even think he has been alive in the first place, and the only reason to be living is to have honor and die in battle, note the whole samurai thing. Oh, and he likes to kill …because of …well you'll figure it out.

3) When he left the syndicate the 'bloodlust' was toned down because he is no longer active and is 'hiding' from his brother until he figures out the best course of action to deal with him so his random urge to kill has been lessened. 

finally! 4) He feels more at ease when Faye is around and is less prone to slit some nasty guys throat unless Faye is making him mad or the guy is upsetting Faye so Faye will make Vicious mad...or something...@_@

Now that I have revealed my secrets maybe it will clear things up. I commend all V/F writers and just Vicious writers because this is really....REALLY hard especially from Vicious' perspective.

Also someone said something about detail and description, well in my mind Vicious doesn't seem like the person who would sit and describe in his mind the color 'the breathtaking indigo hue of the sky', or the 'cleanliness of his bathroom', so description is definitely not big in this fic.

I am responding to reviews after this chappie and if you read ***War of Roses -read it's good it is SxF***,wow.. I am a dork... the format will be about the same, every three chapters I will respond and If you respond more than once you get a smooshed together response. 

Well, I have got to go....I have to work on finishing my other fic!!!!  See you cowboy fans!

Oh note...I am treating my self to a break and the next chappie of **War of Roses **will not be out for a while...sorry but I am really behind in school!!!!!! .;;;;;;

 ~your (exhausted) ff buddy L.O.H.


	4. Operation: Reversal

_-blah-_ = song lyrics__

  


~*~ = POV change__

  


Operation: Reversal

*(*

  


I storm back into the living room, infuriated at the words that flew from her sharp mouth. She doesn't know anything; she has only met me once before how dare she say those things about me…to my face especially. I, Vicious, should not even worry myself over such people, or what they say. People are worthless, they don't even have the decency to plan what they are going to say...idiots. I have had to put up with them long enough. Everyone I have known is a bastard. Especially her, Spike, and most of all Julia.

  


Why is she stuck in my head?

  


I slip back into my filthy bathroom and open the shattered medicine cabinet for tape and my pills. I wrapped my fist in tape so the blood dripping from my throbbing knuckles will be absorbed. I inwardly wince as the tape is wound tightly. I cant even feel pain correctly anymore, its just like a tingling shock. The blood, it is all an illusion I bet. I grit my teeth as I look at my hopeless shell of a gray reflection in the mirror; there is nothing to believe in…nothing.

  


I take my bottle of sleeping pills, due to my 'convenient' insomnia I have to take two to fall asleep. This particular brand makes it almost impossible to arise in the middle of the night, even if a damn hurricane was upon your door. I am still trying to figure out how I managed to wake up when I did…hmph. I don't care anymore, I hope I never did. This is getting out of hand, what she said is making something in me die, something I didn't even know was alive to begin with. Soon, very soon, I'll be dead, but not until my katana's thrist is quenched, then I will be able to die. I wait for reapers sickle, I live for death.

  


I dump about twelve sleeping pills into my hand and put my cup under the flowing water, I put all of them in my mouth and swallow. If I cant have a drink then this is the next best thing…hopefully she will be less irritating when I wake up. I turn on a grace equivalent to a demon's with too much whiskey in its system headed to the couch where I am currently making my sleeping area. I fall down onto its worn, fabric surface and instead of falling into a deep sleep, everything spins and drifts around me, my stomach twisted into large knots. Although, it is not as bad as a burning red baseball bat being swung full force at your rib cage as you are protecting your mother from your psychotic step brother…god why am I thinking of this now? This is getting too complicated; I am not liking what is happening to me in the least. I scowl as I try to pull my weighted self off of the musty couch. 

I soon find this very hard to accomplish, my body feels like a damn sheet of steel and my joints are frozen, not to mention I can no longer open my eyes to see, everything spins too much. Goddamn, I knew this would happen, but I am not letting some stupid pill stop me from getting off this couch. I soon find my cold eyes glass over the slightest bit as my muscles turn to mush. I crash to the concrete floor next to the couch in a very ungraceful manner. 

  


I despise this…I should have died back there, it was supposed to be the last fight, it was supposed to be the Goddamned end, if only his bullet had not gone in the one place in my head where it would not have killed me. I look up at the kitchen window to see the stars hang there like small shards of glass cutting into the open wounds of the arrogant night. I hate the stars. What a dishonorable and foolish way to die, unintentional suicide…or was it intentional, it doesn't fucking matter? I am already the walking dead by even living through the fight. The fight I was supposed to die in with him. I am born to die fighting, that is what I was born for, to fight, to have honor, and to die. I am not supposed to be 'nice', make 'nice' friends or to have 'nice' relationships or to even have a damn pet. All of those I just mentioned nearly drove me to insanity: friends, love, happiness, not for me. Happiness is just a fucking dream, I will never find it, no one will, happiness is damn unattainable. All people do is make you wish you are dead, I wish I'm dead. After I atone my sin and find the fucking pissant who killed my father and kill the son of a bitch, then I will die. I will die the death I was born to live. 

  


I reluctantly let the drug claim my eyesight as I close my eyes heavily and descend into trance, dark unconsciousness. Devoid of everything... but two glittering green specs.

  


~*~

  


I wake up the next morning to see the cold rays of the sun glance through my window into my hiding emerald eyes. I really don't want to get up, but I really have to use the bathroom, and take a shower. I don't care how disgusting the shower is or if Vicious is still in the apartment. God I did piss him off, he was mad at what I said. Perhaps I did cross a thin line. Well, I guess I should make it up to him, I'll get us some coffee; however, I doubt he has a coffee maker considering that he doesn't even have a clock. I look around the room, illuminated with the deceiving rays of Callisto sun. I swing my long satin legs over to the side of the bed and place my feet down onto the unpleasing coldness of the concrete floor.

  


My injuries are nothing too serious anymore, I am Faye Valentine of course and I can survive a mere flesh wound. I bet my mascara is smeared…Oh well nothing a hot shower wont cure. I stand up on my legs, slightly wobbly from lack of use and walk to the only doorway, besides the closet, out of the room into the kitchen. 

  


That is when I heard the whimpering of that dog. Greaaaaaaat, simply great, the dog is hungry and I bet Vicious, wherever that psychotic icicle is, expects me to feed the damn animal. I look about the rundown kitchen, a small refrigerator with microwave on top, and filthy oven and a stove. The stove and oven looked like they have never been touched by him, but touched by grime anyway. Some cabinets clumsily adorn the walls along with a window that is opposite the doorway into another room, probably the living room. I tiredly open one of the cabinets as I run my slender manicured fingers through my glossy violet hair, and spot a very small bag of dog food. Aw, looks like there is a reason the dog is here, he feeds it! Looks like the serial killer has a soft spot for Dobermans, how funny. I poor some of the kibble into a bowl I found in one of the cabinets. I am proud of myself, for the first time being around a dog I have successfully fed it. Now all I need is the dog.

  


"Dog, hello come and eat I got your foo—" I stopped myself mid-sentence as I heard the dog bark sharply in the living room, I glanced over my shoulder to see the dog nuzzling Vicious' face-down, motionless body on the stone cold floor of the apartment.

  


"Oh God Vicious…" I practically sprinted over to him, too worried to feel foolish. I flipped him over so that his head was in my lap and the rest of his limp, shirtless body was spread out beside me. What in the hell happened, he isn't shot, there is no wound.

  


The dog looked at me accusingly. I hadn't done this…he probably just fell and bumped his head or something. I checked his pulse just to be sure. My fingers took his thin, yet strong wrist and held it. I was beyond shocked, and mentally started freaking out because his pulse was very weak. I looked at his face, for the first time I really noticed how handsome he actually is…his chiseled cheek bones, his lightly colored lips, his delicate gray-blue eyes, now closed. Oh why am I thinking of him like this…this is not good, I am not supposed to be noticing things like_ this_ about him, he is supposed to scare me and threaten me and kill me and…well be vicious!

  


"Vicious, can you hear me? Vicious c'mon now wake up." I bite my lower lip as I realize his pulse is slowly getting fainter and fainter. The dog beside me whimpers and paws at her ravaged ear, then unexpected bolts into another room, only I am too preoccupied to take notice of the dog. I shake his broad shoulders slowly, then rapidly. What happened? He had no injuries, except for his hand…but that couldn't have caused this could it have?

  


"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I yell as I find my eyes softening, I lay him down and look around for anything that might awaken him. My feet subconsciously take me to the bathroom where the dog is sitting growling at a bottle on the sink. I picked it up and read over its label.

  


"The idiot he over-dosed on sleeping pills. These are heavy duty ones too, for serious insomnia patients. What an idiot could he not read the freakin' recommended dose?" Then it hit me…did Vicious attempt to commit suicide? Why? I felt my heart sink like a stone thrown in a calm lake, the ripples ravage my mind. Did I-I make him do that?

  


Probably not, I think I am giving myself too much credit…but. If it wasn't for me in the first place I bet he wouldn't have taken so many. I try to recollect all the things I said as I run my fingers though my hair anxiously. Wait just a damn minute… he didn't come sooner to kill the intruder because of the sleeping pills. It's a damn miracle he even woke up at all. I have had my fair share of sleeping pills and I know that when you take one; you are out for a good eight hours.

  


Great, now I feel guilty for yelling at him…

  


This is so not what I need right now, a hungry, angry dog, an unconscious killer on the floor after a suicide attempt and there is nothing I can freaking do about it!...That is right, everything is out of my control, there is no magical cure to help Vicious, I cant even bandage him up like I used to do to Spike. I soon found my stomach was doing double-dutch with my poor excuse for a heart. Gods, why does this always have to happen, why cant people just…stay alive around me? My body solemnly moved from the bathroom to the living room where Vicious still laid, unmoved, breathing so lightly it wasn't funny. I so secretly prayed that when I emerged from the bathroom that he would be up and fuming over something or another. He is a fallen dead angel, and I cant do anything to make him alive. Not that I would want to anyway, he is just Vicious....right?

  


Well I might as well try...

I intelligently decided that I should move him on the couch since it is so cold on the floor. I put my arms around his smooth chest and began to pull him on the couch. Now if you think that is an easy job, you are so wrong, this guy looks a lot lighter than he is. It took me like thirty, ok like three, minutes to get him up there, and I was sweating…gah shower …need shower. I looked at him before I made my way to the bathroom. His bangs were askew, on the sides of his face rather than covering his forehead and I noticed a very disturbing scar, a fading bullet hole scar, actually kinda big and circular on the right side of his scull. This scar, as I soon noticed looked like a bunch the ones on his chest too. I nearly gasped, those were from the Jericho, those were from Spike's gun.

  


Spike shot to kill alright…

  


Spike was close to killing Vicious it never really hit me till now that Spike was capable of such acts— my thoughts were cut off by a beeping from my back pocket… My communicator, it's still there I have totally forgotten. I am an idiot. I hastily pulled it from the back pocket of my jeans and pressed the button, I needed to talk to someone…really. 

  


"Faye where in the hell have you been? You have been gone for days! What have you been doing?" Jet looks really annoyed, I probably made his day worse by not having some complete stranger pick up the communicator and saying he got if from the body of a dead woman who had been shot by the Red Dragon Syndicate. I almost chuckle at the look on Jet's face if that actually happened; he'd probably say something like 'good riddance' and be on his merry way.

  


"Um no time to explain now, I'm…well.." I wanted to tell him about how I found vicious, got shot, got shot in the shoulder again after Vicious took me to his apartment only before he attempted suicide. But something inside of me did not think that was too hot of an idea. 

  


"You look like shit, did you find any leads on Vicious yet?" I was about to blast him of how he looked worse than I did, I mean, he looks like he hasn't slept in days. Then it hit me, this is the perfect time to turn in Vicious. I mean, he is unconscious, no fight, and he will probably stay that way till we reach prison….Nah. I want a challenge, I want this to be at least fun, I'll wait till the icicle wakes up then he'll be in Jet's and my hands ready to put on his yellow jumpsuit. I hope he doesn't drop the soap! My humor wasn't as funny as I hoped it would be.

  


"Um…well some I am getting close, expect me to radio in soon." I give him my little coy smile but before I could hang up (AN-or whatever you do when you stop having a convo on the communicator) he laughed his deep, irritating laugh

  


"Your mascara is smeared." Grrrr I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!!!

  


"Do everyone a favor and shut up!" I hung up grumpily as I stomped off into the small bathroom with the shattered medicine cabinet and opened the shower curtain. To my surprise there was soap… and an old bottle of shampoo. Yay! I felt happy for the first time in weeks. I shed my clothing and turned on the shower. I love apartment buildings; there is always hot water when desired! I felt like I was melting away into a steamy bliss. I put some shampoo in my hands and worked it through my thirsty violet locks as I began to hum a little tune. I really don't know what the name of it is…but it is an old one from my childhood that I like. 

  


_-If I go crazy then would you still call me super man?-_

  


_-If I'm alive then would you be there holding my hand?-_

  


_-I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman mind.-_

  


_-Kryptonite...-_

  


As I washed the thick lather from my now silken hair; I somehow feel…less happy, but nonetheless satisfied with this shower. I have hot water, shampoo and soap, besides conditioner and a little body splash what is missing? Automatically my brain shifts to the unconscious person on the couch…I wont think his name, I wont. I quickly scrub my body without touching the part of my skin that is gauzed, in my huff I had forgotten to remove, and turn off the shower. I sigh ever so lightly as I step out and wrap a towel around my wet frame. I put on my undergarments and jeans when I heard a small thump coming from outside the bathroom and a sharp bark from my guard dog.

  


That could mean two things, one: Vicious is awake or two, Vicious little 'fan club' is back begging for his 'signature' with their machine guns. 

  


Oh god I hope it is Vicious…I don't even know where my gun is.

  
  


-_do you call it solitude-_

  
  


*(*__

  
  


Hey hey how do you like this chapter..it's about quarter till one am and I am writing R2Rs, well I hoped you like this chapter...when I look back and read it, it doesnt make much sense but neither do I so oh well. *^^*

  


*1st lyrics in italics are three doors down 'Kryptonite'* 

  


My other fic War of Roses is done, so updating will be quicker *^^*

  


well onto responses!

  
  


Well here they are... if you reviewed more than once you get a gold star...*drumroll* Sanima, Pimpin satan, Insomni-maniac...and thats it if I left you out give me a holla! XD

  


Anonymous:I hope I wont disappoint you, VF are kinda hard to write...vicious is hard to write but I'll try go Vfers.....and of corse SxFers too!

  


FayesEmeraldEyes: yaya another VF writer! Oh I am excited, I am glad ppl are breaking away from the mainstream, not that SxF is bad, heck I wrote like two...and well my first one I don't think I will be posting anymore chapters on that one... Thanx!

  


Nyxie-Hell: well I'm trying on the techinical stuff, although I am not going to have that much detail cuz, well, Like I said before I think Vicious has a lot more on his mind than how messy his bathroom is or how the light from the sun is pouring in from the window...as for Faye there will be more detail, but the same, she is faye and I think she could care less too *^^*

  


Sanima tina: I know at first I was like vicious faye..ew but now hey I am writing one, go figure. My fav characters are Spike and Vicious really.... and they should have focused on him a little more, I mean for a 'villain' he had like four episodes? I don't know the actual number but its pretty low. *pickets * I demand more vicious! XD

  


samina -:I can only assume that sanima and samina tina are the same person so just look at the review response up there...*is too tired to type another* sorry!

  


Candace: Don't worry I will continue *salutes and walks towards my little inspiration corner complete with pencil sharpener....yay!

  


Insomni-maniac: You reviewed my story like ten thousand times...you are coolies in my book! **^^** And I do not mind being tackled to the ground if it is out of love for my 'coolness' or vicious being a 100% stud muffin....you make me laugh a lot! Your reviews are definately not uneventful, and I am glad that you think my story is the 'shit' Well I certainly hope I fulfill your expectations of him being IC!

  


Pimpin Satan: O.O you are reading a VF story *looks out window to see if pigs fly* no im kiddin, *^^* I am super glad that you like it so far, I think that is high praise coming from a strict SxF reviewer. *bows to almightyness* XP I also love how you think that he had to be humane to be friends with Spike. You are awesome...seriously. 

  


Harley: Um...I think you are mistaken my friend, Spike did not shoot Julia, a random syndicate member hired by Vicious did. If I recall I don't think Spike was even _facing_ Julia when she was shot in the back....but I have (unfortunately) only seen that episode twice, so if in fact _I_ am mistaken someone correct me. And Faye does think he killed julia becuase it is her Point of View....ya know...like the whole star wars thingy...NM

  


Janeth Rhian: Um, in my story gren is dead...so if you are looking for a Gren/Faye fic..sorry but this isnt the right one, but I am glad you like it!!!!*^^*

  


Bengali: Hm where did I get this Idea...I think I was a video game...dynasty warriors4...I don't know and all of the sudden it popped in my head, actually part II did first, then I decided to put a part I. My mind is a labyrinth of insanity...don't ask me *^^* and please keep reading

  


Chelsea: what am I going to do with you? Crazy girl.... I've got a brand new donut you've got a brand new magical collapsible kaleidoscope! Man, I think you made my day, read any other of my fics you want and you have to at least watch a few episodes of CB...I mean it kicks ass....go Spike go Vicious, Go Jets bonsai....hehehe you get my point. I will call you soon kay? ~ 'Jose'-L.O.H

  
  


Well thanx for reviewing, and most importantly reading! Please continue...as for now I am going to bed I am tired ZZZZzzzzzzz..........

~your ff buddy L.O.H.


	5. Operation: Vivify

Operation: Vivify

  


*(*

  
  


Vicious is lifeless and the pounding on the door grows impatient. I don't know what to expect. What if there are a hundred men behind that door? What if there are men who have grenades and rockets? I swallow hard as I throw my T-shirt on hastily and try to formulate a plan. I need a weapon. I grab my wet locks of hair as I frantically run around the living room to find out where he stashed my gun. After what seemed like an eternity, I spy a small table with a drawer behind the sofa, I open the drawer, not to find my gun but a 30mm revolver with five bullets. 

It's better than nothing. I glance at the dog who is maliciously barking her head off pawing at the quaking door. I was about to take cover when I heard a voice coming from the other side The dog growled lowly and foamy saliva dripped from her dagger-like fangs. I am glad that dog is on my side.

"Open up Vicious…it's time to face the music." I low silky voice almost cooed as I heard the cocking of a pistol. 

I didn't know what to say…so I stayed silent, for once in my life. I knew words would only piss them off more. From the front door they had a clear shot at Vicious lying on the couch, so I knew I had to move him. The best chance I had was to barricade myself and Vicious in the bedroom, the only room that only had one door to get in it and a fire escape. 

"Vicious, come now don't make shoot holes in your little doggy too. I mean, mans best friend, isn't that the old cliché earth term? Figures you'd find some earth trash mutt to be your 'best friend'." I began to get angry, what is so wrong with earth, it's a lot better than Callisto, and a _whole_ lot better than Mars. Those jerks, they don't appreciate anything, I should shoot them down like the dogs that _they_ are. I calmed my boiling blood as I pushed Vicious gently off the couch and dragged him into the bedroom, grabbing his sheathed katana on the way. The dog followed reluctantly, pausing every so often to bark at the men in the hall.

But, I swear if that dog doesn't shut up I will shoot it. I pull the door closed and lock it. I bite my lip nervously and push the bed up against the door; it might help, I have really only seen it the movies though. I didn't even realize it but I am trembling, I don't know why it's not like this is a new position for me, against all odds, fighting to survive, it's not new. Nonetheless, I am scared. I look across the room and spot Vicious' katana. I don't even know how to use a sword, so that is no use…

_RATATTATATATTATA CHE CHU CRAK_

I gulp as the rounds of a machine gun and the cocking and firing of a shotgun ring through the apartment, obviously their patience ran out. The dog, more furious than ever that someone is in _her_ home, barks until red seeps around the iris of the dogs eyes. I click the hammer of my revolver as I notice that there is no way I am going to fend them off. I open the window behind me and look down the crooked ladder fire escape. I see beside it is an open dumpster, half full with cardboard and trash. Perfect. 

Here goes nothing…

I lift Vicious on the bed, then onto my shoulder, with a second wind of power and accuracy I carry him to the window, aim and drop. I hold my breath as he haphazardly crashes into the large dumpster, three stories down. Then to make it that more special for him, I drop his sheathed katana down too, only I missed and it clattered to the ground noisily between the wall of the building and the dumpster.

That's for hanging me out to dry.

_RATATATTATATATA RATATATATA_

I fling myself down to the floor as bullets pierce the bedroom door life a knife through butter. Im a fucking idiot! I realize that the door _pulls _open so the bed is pretty useless except as a hurtle. I dive behind the bed and fire back, almost forgetting I only have five rounds. I tried to shoot to kill but from my vantage point, it was a little hopeless, my body was contorted so my shooting arm was under me. I saw the dog lunge towards the nearest man and latch herself onto his arm.

Not a pretty sight. 

I shoot another man twice before I ran out of bullets. I sprung up and was about to attack when the surprised look on all four standing syndicate men stopped me. Then it hit me, they don't know who the hell I am.

"Who in the fuck are you?" His low voice boomed across the apartment, silencing his own men and the dog who was being lassoed with rope. His dark burning coal eyes are almost as intimidating as his height and his heavy muscular build. 

"I-I am Alice Romani..." I try to sound like someone who is trying to cover up their fear, which isn't that hard considering I actually am scared. I see him glare down at me as he steps over the bed and narrows the gap between us. He fires his machine gun, the bullets impale themselves in the sheet rock around me. I flinch the slightest bit.

"Where is Vicious?" His voice boomed louder if possible and he glared down at me; his eyes burning with a blunt frustration. I gulp as I begin to formulate some form of an answer. I will just use my acting skills to the max, I usually hate fake tears but that is my last chance. Here goes nothing.

"I- don't know who Vicious is..." My crocodile tears ran down my cheeks I should be an old Hollywood actress in one of those horrible cliche romance movies. He frowned and signaled to his men to ransack the apartment to search for Vicious. I heard some muffled growling from the dog but I couldn't see her. I looked up the man was still starring at me.. I am snapped back to reality when the man clenches his fist. I wont let the damn syndicate get Vicious, they'll either kill him or turn him back into the ruthless cold blooded killer he was. I can see that he has changed, perhaps the slightest bit, and he still is changing. I wont let them turn him back to the way he was and killing people like Mao, Julia, Spike, and hundreds of others. I don't want Vicious to return to a heartless killing machine.

"I wont kill you Alice Romani, Callisto needs all of it's whores." I saw a mischievous look on his face, a look I knew all too well. I tried my best to inch away from him I bit my lip nervously. He lunged at me and I sprung from my spot like a pissed off jaguar, I was about to swing kick him in the head when he rebounded with surprising speed.

"C'mon cutie, it's best not to resist." He pinned my shoulders up against the wall, causing the left to bleed. It's all over Valentine, he is going to take you right here and only Syndicate members will hear you scream. Right before he was about to take off my shirt, a smaller, younger syndicate member walked into the room. He has pushed pack black hair and slanted teal eyes. His eyes are filled with disgust towards the man who is going to rape me.

"Bruce, you know what Blade will do if he finds out you were fooling around while working." His voice was harsh, but he is not very hateful at all. I think he is only two years younger than me. I can tell he is trying to be professional, but his eyes give his emotions all away. I sighed in total relief when the bastard Bruce let go of me and glared towards the teal eyed member. Instead of cowering in fear like the other members who caught Bruces' glare, he stood his ground.

"Shin, did you find anything?" He quipped looking at me for a brief moment before looking back to shin. His coal eyes still burning. I could hear the ransacking of Vicious' apartment still commencing. 

"No sir, nothing but bloody bandages from...Alice's wound." I looked at my shoulder, which was hurting and bleeding through the Tshirt.

"Lets go, that idiot must have gotten the wrong address, Tie up the whore the landlord will find her eventually." His voice was low as he exited the room with the others. Shin picked up the rope and tape and walked towards me. I am not going to let him tie me up, but then I realized I have no choice, the entry is blocked and if I go down the fire escape they might find Vicious. I close my eyes as he ties my wrists rather loosely, but tight enough so I cant escape. He is gentle though, I'm glad he is not like the rest.

"I know who you are Faye, I know you know where Vicious is too, but I wont say anything neither should you." He says softly as he puts the tape over my mouth and then ties my ankles to my wrists. How does he know who I am? Was he friends with Vicious or Spike? I can tell by his eyes that he doesn't belong in the syndicate, he is trapped just like Vicious and Spike were. He wants to escape too.

"Listen I need you to tell Vicious this for me, E 9089, it's a code he should know what it is." He takes out Vicious' shirt and cloak, I'm glad he found them, put them in the closet where my heavy brown coat still hangs, and then pushed me in as well before he closed the closet door.

~*~

Where in the seven hells am I? Am I in a damn dumpster, how did I get here? I stand up only to realize that my whole body is numb from the freezing Callisto air; my hands are purple. The deceiving Callisto sun is low in the sky, late afternoon. Did Faye throw me down the fire escape after she found me? Did she betray me? I jumped out of the foul dumpster and I spotted my katana lying on the ground; the sheath is scratched up. I scowled as I climbed the rickety ladder up to the third story, the ladder is slick and my hands being almost useless I nearly fall off. I cannot believe I am being so clumsy, it's all because of Faye. I have overdosed on sleeping pills, thrown out a window, and nearly fallen off of a fire escape. 

I open the window to my apartment and instantly realize someone has been here. I silently step through the open window and into the bedroom, greeted only with cold silence. the bed is tossed up against the doorway as if to keep someone out, bullet holes everywhere. The Syndicate has been here, did that woman Faye throw me into the dumpster when they arrived? It would make sense considering the window wasn't locked. 

Where is Faye?

I looked in the kitchen only to see the appliances toppled over on the floor, microwave smashed, cabinets riddled with bullet holes. I looked at the broken oven, it was the only thing unmoved, and it looked like someone tried to turn it on. I opened the door to see a overly enthusiastic Doberman put her front paws on me and bark. I brushed the dog off of me as I turned into the living room, if they tried to cook my dog, what did they do to Faye? Something deep inside my gut began to sink and twist as I realized the living room was ransacked and Faye is not in it. I cannot place this feeling, I am not use to feeling anything unless it is anger. The feeling did not go away as I thought it would, it grew.

Did they kill her?

I charge into the bathroom, the last room finding it empty. I unsheathe my katana and slice through the plastic shower curtain already riddled with bullet holes. How dare they. How dare they come in _my_ home try to kill _my_ dog and kill _m_— Faye. Anger surges though my blood as that other puzzling feeling in the pit off my stomach sinks even lower, twisting my stomach into little knots. The dog whimpers behind me, I notice her mouth is a little bloody, she must have mauled someone, good job. Wait did I just refer to the dog as a _gender_? Damn it I'm getting soft, If I wasn't so soft, I would have been fighting here.

Damn it all I should have been here, I should have killed each and every last guy here. Their blood should be shed on the apartment for even thinking of breaking in. Instead, I was unconscious from a fucking sleeping pill and she had to hide me. I should have fought...I should have done something. My grip on the katana tightens as I charge back into the bedroom instinctively. I spot a small bloodstain on the wall, shit. Anger and that unnameable feeling still sinking further in the pit of my stomach. I almost turned and went back out of the room in search of my shirt and cloak when I heard a muffled sound.

_Mmmfffh thump thunk_

The irritating feeling changed into something I haven't felt in a very long time. A feeling that I thought died along with me years ago, hope. I swing open the closet to reveal a pissed off bound and gagged Faye. The feeling disappeared and the anger disappeared, leaving another puzzling feeling, one that makes me want tosmile. Damn these emotions! I pull the tape off her mouth. Our eyes inadvertently met, her emerald eyes were shimmering...I should not notice these things. 

"Vicious you're ok....it took you long enough to find me!" She smirks a little smile as much as I wanted my mouth to frown I lost control and one corner of my mouth curled upwards the slightest bit. The dog barked once, I didnt even notice she was behind me. Faye is making me go insane. I move to untie her wrists and look over her body quickly to see if she is hurt besides her reopened shoulder wound.

"Are you injured?" I ask simply as monotone as I could. I probably shouldn't have asked at all. I think I am going soft....but I wont be another Spike.

"No, but some bastard tried to rape me but Sh–Vicious you are freezing!" She exclaimed as my hands touched hers. I feel very uneasy touching her hands, probably because hers are warm and mine are so cold. 

"You were the one you threw me outside." I said dryly as her eye brows furrowed. Right when I expected her to explode she stopped and looked at me in the eyes for the second time, her gaze makes something inside of me shift.

"Shin...er um the guy who saved me, told me to tell you this E 9089 he said you'd know what it means." For a moment time stopped. Shin is alive, and he is still stuck with my son of a bitch step brother. I know Shin betrayed me, but nonetheless I respected him some for being very cunning and clever although he is too chivalrous. I untied her ankles and she stood up gratefully and handed me my shirt and cloak. Anger shoots through my bloodstream as I sheath my katana and my eyes narrow into razor slits. Blade is going to pay this time, I am through with waiting I am ending this now, it is the perfect time. I put on my shirt and cloak and walk from the room with out even looking back to her I state quickly.

"Put on your coat I am taking you your home." I ponder why Shin bothered to give me the number of his old communicator, does he want to help me? I thought the son of a bitch hated me. 

_-Do you call it liberty?-_

*(*

Hey how was that chappie, Vicious is becoming more and more emotional as the chapter goes on but don't worry he will hopefully not be OOC ....note the genre...this is not going to be a happy go lucky fic, they are going to have to work for any fluff at all..*^^* I am so evil....

Oh I have a question did Faye ever meet Shin or Lin? I don't think she ever did unless she met Lin when she got kidnaped by Vicious early on. So she just doesnt know who Shin is and Vicious knows Shin was helping Spike at the end of the series and that is why he thinks Shin betrayed him.....well I have to go thanx for all the reviews

Oh I have midterms next week *please help me@.@* so I will not be updating next week for obvious reasons....Gomen.

review and most importantly read always, you never know where you might find a good fic...

~your (tired) ff buddy L.O.H.


	6. Operation: Shatter

  


Operation: Shatter

  


*(*

  
  


I watched as his eyes dangerously narrowed into slits as he walks away from me saying he wants to take me home. I know what he wants to do. He wants to kill Blade now, he is pissed beyond reason. I wont let him do it though, he wont walk away from a second chance.

  


"I know what you're up to you are going to go after Blade aren't you? You are going to go to the syndicate Headquaters on Mars and get blown to bits!" I shrieked at him, He cant go, not now, not after he got away.

  


"That is my intention, now get the fucking going I am going to take you home." I heard Vicious sneer from the living room as I charge in, infuriated. How can he just throw his life away, he is...is...is just like Spike.

  


"You will get killed..." I clench my fists at my sides trying to suppress the anger and torment rising within me. I look at Vicious, his silver hair reflecting the dim light, his steel gray eyes slowly filling with life...and he is throwing it all away.

  


"I was supposed to die two years ago, but I survive only to fulfill one purpose, to kill the murderer of my father." He turns and looks me sharply in the eye, taking me by surprise. I hesitantly take a step back; he isn't dead. He is alive; he can still breathe and feel. The anger spills over unintentionally, I am through with people running out on me.

  


"You know what? You are just like Spike was, throwing his life away, cant you fucking see that you are not dead? You are _alive_–" I was cut off by Vicious unsheathing his katana and threateningly hold it to my throat, I cant move I am petrified with fear. Will he actually kill me? I don't think so...but then again...

  


"I am not Spike. I am not weak like he was; he was dead because of his love for a woman. I am dead becau–" It is my turn to cut him off inspite of the position I am in. I have to try to help him at least. I mean he did save me, whether he did it out of the 'goodness of his heart' is another story.

  


"You are dead because you choose to be!" I spit venomously, his eyes widen the slightest of milimeters and his hand on the hilt of the katana begins to shake with fury. He pushes me against the wall and holds me there with the un-bladed end of his katana. How can he just throw his life away?

  


"And you are going to die because you choosing to piss me off. Now either tell me your address or you can burn in hell with all the others." Who are these others? All the air caught in my throat and my eyes softened. His eyes were blank, blank like stone. The syndicate is winning him back again, he is becoming more and more like the Vicious that killed Julia and Spike and Mao. 

Why do I care anyway what happens to Vicious or not? Why?! I'd really like to know, of all the people in this goddamned solar system I have to care about whether _he_ dies or not! It is not fair! I don't know, I really don't, and at this point there are three options. One he kills me: two he takes me back to Bebop and goes to Mars and kills himself: or three, I capture him and turn him into the ISSP on Mars.

"I live on the ship Bebop. It's at dock 12 on the east side." He turns away and sheaths his katana. his graceful assassin strides take him to the once intact front door, now mere splinters of its former self. I grab my coat from the closet and put on my shoes. I see the dog at the corner of my eye. She is scratching the place on her head her ear used to be in, now it is only a small flap of skin. 

"Faye now." His low words fly through the cold apartment and enter my ears. They are neither harsh or soft, demanding or asking. It is as if he doesnt even realize he is speaking. The dog quits scratching her ear and walks up to me and nuzzles me on the leg. Now, at any other time, with any other dog; I would have screamed and kicked it away. Now, the slight comfort that she gave me was enough to make me realize that I have a job to do.

"Hey Vicious what are we going to do with Princess?" I asked innocently. I nearly cracked up with laughter when I saw Vicious turn around and his eyes widen. You know, I have to say it doesnt take much to play with Vicious' head a little, but if you do it too much he will more-or-less donate your blood to the nearest floor. 

"There is a cargo bay in my zip craft; you will take the dog and you will shut your damn mouth and come." He spat and some light caught his face and even though I must have been imagining it, I thought I saw Vicious roll his eyes as he walked out the front door of the apartment and down the stairwell. I see Princess bark and scamper off into her closet which reminded me I needed to call Jet. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Faye where in the have you been? I'm leaving Callisto if you don't show up." Jet seemed just a little mad, just a little. I bet he is going insane because Ed is trying to paint his toenails or something. She painted mine blue once.

"Listen Jet I have Vicious, we will be flying to Bebop any minute. Listen in order for this to work you cant shoot him with real bullets so get out the tranquilizer kind." I said in a hushed whisper, I could hear Ed chattering in the background as Jet's eyes widened. 

"Wow Faye you have been busy, this better not be some half-assed trick or something." He frowned slightly, I could tell he was excited though. I am not, I am far from excited, but if it will keep Vicious out of the hands of the Syndicate there is little choice. 

"Jet if I lost my Red Tail believe me this is no fucking trick, just be ready when he comes though. Knowing Vicious he wont be oh-so-happy." I blurted into the communicator.

"And since when do you know Vicious?" he asked, purposely trying to be annoying and prying at the same time. 

"Up yours! just get ready." I hung up and put the comm. in my back pocket. I motion for Princess, Prin for short, to follow me. I am amazed when she actually did so, that never worked when I tried to shoo Ein away. I scampered out of the apartment and down three flights of steps. I ended up in a less than satisfactory lobby with torn upholstered chairs and missing faux wooden linoleum tiles. I felt my heart skip a beat when I didn't see Vicious anywhere. Did he leave? Did he just go back on his word?

Did he abandon me here? 

My anxiety is put to rest when I see a fairly large and expensive gray zip craft park outside the shattered glass and steel doors of the complex. The back hatch opens, for the dog, and the passenger side door lifts upwards (like a scissor-door Lamborghini thingy) I run out the door, with Prin at my heels. I stand near the back of the zip craft and point to the open hatch. I am so not picking her up. Prin just sits there for a few seconds, trying to decide if this zip craft, which is better shape than 90% of the others in this city, is worthy of her presence. I was just about to loose my temper when the dog leaped up into the zip craft. I swung the hatch closed. It better not be airlocked 

Now here is the hard part.

In spite of the erratic way my heart is beating, I manage to calmly sit down in the passenger seat of his zip craft without making a fool out of myself. Well Faye here goes nothing...

~*~

I saw her there standing in the entranceway of the lobby, and something shifts again. Perhaps it is her hair, or her eyes, or even her spirit. It's nothing though, nothing. Women are all liars, I remember a certain blonde told me that. Julia was a liar too, she betrayed me; Spike betrayed me. They both betrayed me. The only two people I knew, betrayed me. My stepfather did too, Mao. Mao, he never liked me, I never liked him. So I killed him. I killed him and it was like a weight had been lifted. The claret, coagulating blood dripping down the hilt of my katana onto my hand. The haunting music that played in my ears as the katana rang through his jugular. It had almost been too easy. Mao liked Spike, he liked him because Spike was the kind of person that people just liked whether they liked it or not. 

I was a pawn in Spike's game too. 

His twisted game of backstabbing finally drove into my head that whoever you liked will ultimately betray you and instead of you falling 'victim', _they_ will. Spike left the Syndicate and made it a mess. For some twisted reason I was demoted and Mao oh-so-secretly tried to hunt for Spike to bring him back. Mao wanted Spike to rule the syndicate with Julia, not me. But that is where his untimely demise kicks in. I was not going to let Spike rule the Syndicate after what he did, I didn't care if he wanted to comeback as an elite class or stayed away; as long as I had control. But no, I tasted control, pure and utter dictatorship for too short of a time. Someone took my painstakingly won victory away from me. Mao's son, Blade. I do not know to this day why Mao hated his son. Mao turned bitter towards him after my mother's untimely death, the zip craft explosion that was heard around the entire Martian city. 

My mother was an elegant woman; she wasn't quiet but she did not waste words. She had long black hair and slanted gray blue eyes, like mine. Only hers held compassion. When my father was murdered, she only cried two tears. When I asked her why she did not cry more and questioned her if she was even sad, back when I was weak and actually wanted to know, she answered simply 'My son, only two tears are necessary, one for your father and one for you. Crying does not show how much you despair, but how much despair you allow to take over your soul.' My ill-fated reminiscing is cut short by Faye's appearance in the passenger seat. I step down on the accelerator and the zip crafts short wings fan out as the engine propels it in a sharp U-turn and head towards the east side of the appalling, smoke hazed broken with ice, dirty Callisto sky-line. 

Usually silence is welcome to my ears but for _once_ I disagree. The silence is unnerving, I cautiously look out of the corner of my eyes and see Faye biting her bottom lip slightly and staring straight ahead. For once, for once in my entire god-fucking-forsaken life, I think I need to say something. What has gotten into me? I have just gotten off of the communicator with Shin, he sounded shaken up, he told me to stay away from the Syndicate; that there is too much security and that I will surly die if I attempted anything. Why in the fuck do people suddenly think they can influence me so easily?

"Answer this, why did you hide me in that fucking dumpster?" I ask tying to sound uninterested, I am in fact confused why Faye even bothered at all. I turned to her for a second and saw her emerald eyes fill with confusion. My silver hair swishes around my face as I turn back towards the space-shield (AN windshield) and continue driving.

"Because I knew if they found you that they would kill you." Her voice is soft, yet irritated and unnerved. I see her turn to face me and her pink lips part to say something, but words never came. I came to the dock and saw a large brown fishing trawler with 'bebop' carelessly painted on its side. The hanger door is open, she must have someone living with her who she called to open the door. However, I still have the all too familiar sensation that something is amiss. I am not going to stay though, so it doesnt matter. 

I decelerate and land on the deck of the large beaten up trawler. The ship is a few meters away from the actual hangar. She looks hesitantly over to me and opens the door slowly as if waiting for something. My instincts warn me, but nothing is wrong. Something from my memory, when I captured Faye, reels. Have I forgotten something? No, nothing is wrong, what can that wench do anyway? Talk me to death? 

"Hurry." The faster she gets out that door the faster I can move on. Move on from what exactly I do not know. Faye is puzzling. Not only is she in fact puzzling but the unknown emotions I feel are equally as so.

"Can you help me with...Princess?" On usual terms I wouldn't have even responded, but if it will help her move faster then by all means I will help take the damned dog from the trunk. I open the hatch and swiftly open the door. I walk, exasperated, to the back hatch and find the dog had already leapt out. The hairs on the back of my neck prick up as I whirled around to see a middle aged man with a mechanical arm pull a gun on me. How uneventful, they could have at least rolled out a red carpet and had a couple of snipers perched. The man fired as I unsheathe my katana and dodge the hurtling bullet too easily. I frown as I slice the mans hand causing him to drop the gun. The one armed man yells out in pain as blood seeps down his arm from his hand. I grin wickedly as I prepare for the finishing blow. Then I remember, the Bebop is Spike's old ship and Jet is the guy who answered the comm call when I kidnaped Faye.

"It is not wise to be enemies with me Jet." I feel my eyes reverting back to the cold heartless steel ones that have been replaced for the last couple of days. Right when I was about to deliver the blow that would separate his head from his shoulders; permanently, I see Faye pick up the gun and aim it at me.

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes filled up with crocodile tears as she fired the gun. I had no time to dodge it hit me square in the chest. Women are all liars she didn't fucking care, she betrayed me.

Now I know why she didn't want me to die, she is a bounty hunter. And bounties are worthless dead.

_-when the world turns away-_

*(*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm back from my awful high school midterms...I think passed them..woohoo! -.-;; I'm a loser

I might have even passed math....*crosses fingers* I am as bad as math as calamity coyote is at catching road runner.

Anyway... back to the AN! 

I think this chapter I think is sad -_-() poor Vicious he thinks everyone is out to get him! And if it isnt grammerically correct im sorry I just finished this like two mins ago and didn't have time to triple check

And I am probably the most evil author, right when they are warming up to each other...boom everything falls apart! *^^* Sorry but that is why there is a part two...*twilight zone music*

Oh And samina since I screwed up your response to review and I made an ass of myself...big surprise there... I decided to take your advice and name the dog Princess. I was actually going to not even name the dog, but I thought princess 'ruler of Vicious' apartment' is a fitting title.

I know the whole Mao being Vicious' stepfather is kinda hard to chew but I didnt want to make up another random guy with another horrible cliche name like his step brother. Really I hate his name but it is too late now...guess I'm gonna have to deal *^^*

Oh and Bengali I_ am_ a native English speaker :`( *self esteem drops like 100000000000 pts* but hey it's nothing I am not used to XD Maybe I should write a fic in spanish....XP

Oh I'd like to know if you aprove of a fic idea that I have...

I'm in draft form of a new Inu/Tenchi Muyo X-over *people blink* Well it's gonna be awesome...it's a Sess/Ryoko fic b/c I don't like Kagome or Inu that much. There I said it...I don't read Inu/Kag fics sorry! :P besides Kagura and Sango are so much cooler...!rambling! *Runs away from ppl throwing tomatoes* thumbs up or down? Don't worry it wont be cliche!

Ja ne!

~your *hopefully passing math* buddy L.O.H.


	7. Failure

Failure

***(***

            As soon as I saw blood I knew something is terribly wrong. Jet put live ammo in the damn gun, after I told him twice to put in the tranquilizers. I don't know what to do; I don't know who to confide in. Jet or Vicious, I don't know how it came down to decide between these two, but it happened. Vicious is lying face down on the cold bebop floor, Princess whimpers in the background…this is all fucking wrong.

"Jet…that is live ammo…" I could barely form words. I had just shot Vicious, after going through all that I went through I end up shooting him. But, if I didn't shoot him, then he would have killed Jet. Then again, if I didn't bring Vicious to bebop or if we never tracked him down in the first place this could have all been avoided. Right? Damnit why does this always have to happen to me?

"And your point is Faye, he could have killed us he already killed Spike!" He is right, he _could_ have killed us, but for some reason I wont picture him in my head killing me, that is a road I don't want to venture down. I betrayed Vicious, as unintentionally as anyone could, I still betrayed him. And I feel…I feel like nothing will be the same. I should just leave it at that…leave Vicious to the ISSP. I still want to yell and hit Jet with all my might, but I cant, I just walk away like a damned idiot going to get the gauze. Looks like I am playing nurse again. Without another word I turn and run into the main room and search for the first aid kit, which I myself had organized and restocked two years ago….two years ago ha. I turn to walk back into the hangar and I see princess is getting pretty pissed off at Jet.

"Faye what in the hell is this dog?!" He asks as he picks up the gun I dropped and aims it at the approaching Princess. Ok, that is it, no one I mean no one aims a gun at my dog…even if I hate dogs, she is still mine.

"Jet if you don't put that gun down right now I will let your other hand bleed to death." I yell as Prin looks at me and scampers away through the door behind me retreating into the recesses of Bebop's dark halls. I feel like screaming and pulling my hair when I see Vicious' body, on the floor covered in blood…it's my fucking fault too. 

"Faye what has gotten into you?" I don't answer I just hand Jet half the roll of gauze as I take off Vicious' shirt and attempt to take the slug out of the right side of his well toned scarred chest. My hands dripping in his warm blood, the tweezers find something foreign and metal as I pull.

"Oh I get it. You want the money so you can get a new zip craft. That is why you are so sore that the bullets were live. You know what Faye you can be real shallow." I stop and stand up, my hands covered in Vicious' claret blood as I throw the slug from his body at the feet of Jet. Something snapped. That is it, I should be doing this for me, not for Jet, not for Spike, not for Vicious. Me! This whole bounty chase I have been ignoring that fact. All I need is my 10 million woolong share so I can start over.

"You know what Jet? I am doing this for the money; nothing else. Not for you, not for Spike and not for Vicious. I am being selfish!" My fists are clenched my emerald eyes narrow into slits that have never been seen before. I doubt I have ever looked at Jet this way, If I had a gun in my hand right now I would have emptied the clip into the floor of Bebop already. I have things to take care of though; as soon as I am done bandaging up Vicious I will do the same to Jet. After all I know how lonely one feels when they are bandaging themselves up alone.

"You are a bitch! I am doing this for Spike and all you can think of is money!" Jet seems a little shaken about the whole thing, I can see why. I have changed in the past…I don't even know how many days…but I have changed. Perhaps I have been wrong about the past few days, perhaps not. It doesn't matter I am worrying about one person now, me. Jet is wrong this time, not Faye Valentine. I sigh, a heavy sigh, as I wrap the last layer of bandages around Vicious' chest. I looked at his face, hard, stony, and frowning as if he has been iced over. But I don't care…not anymore…I look up to Jet and walk to him slowly while lowering Vicious gently on his back. I smile slightly and take the gauze and wrap his hand, the gash that Vicious' scarlet katana made was an incredibly nasty one, although miraculously Jet still had five fingers. Vicious' katana lied on the floor next to him.

"Spike…you know…that cat story he told you, we are those owners he 'didn't care for.' Why go through life trying to catch the killer of Spike when he wanted to die in the first place? You have got it all wrong Jet, The only person in life you should look out for is yourself." I looked deep into his eyes to get my point across; my voice brassy with unspoken resentment. 

"Faye, if I wanted to look out for only myself…I would have never met Spike or Ed or even you. If we were meant to only look out for ourselves then what is the fucking point?" We stood after that both silent. Seems as if I am running in a circle…

"By the way when are we taking off?" I asked changing the subject as best as I could. I looked up into Jet's gray brown eyes again. The thing that bothers me is that Jet almost killed Vicious. Jet isn't a killer, Jet is a cop, and the stunt he pulled back there was very out of character. Did Spike really mean that much to him? I mean…I know Vicious killed Spike, perhaps, that sent Jet over the edge.

"Bebop's thrusters are acting up again; I have to warm up the engine an hour so we can take off." He chuckled and ran his mechanical arm through his thinning black hair. "C'mon Faye we got to tie Vicious up before he wakes up." Ever since the time the Syndicate attacked us before Spike left, Bebop has never been the same. Bebop periodically doesn't start, or stalls, or just simply quits. I know the feeling. I look at Jet again; he seems so different, so shaken. I think the threads that are holding all of us together are being unraveled one by one.

             He uses his mechanical arm to sling Vicious haphazardly over his shoulder and walks into the main room. Although I don't know what Jet has in store for Vicious, tying him up is a good idea. I really don't know how Vicious will be when he comes to.

            I walked into a small room where tools were stored near the hangar. I look past the tools, past the old engine parts, artillery and ammunition. I recall now that this was the room that Spike was in when I was going to tell him about Julia. That seems like a lifetime ago, Spike, is a memory. No matter how I try to tell myself over and over he didn't like me, and that it doesn't matter; it hurts. It hurts like a stab wound that never healed. I look under the table in a box and see the two pairs of hand-cuffs that I pulled a 'Houdini' out of. I blew the dust off and walked from the room to the living room where we chained Vicious' arms spread apart on either side. It reminds me of an execution. I gulp inwardly; I am nervous…when Vicious wakes up things will not be the same.

The only thing constant is change and scotch.

"I am going to my room." I say to Jet as my heels make little clanks on the metal hull into the revolving hallway. I went into my room, a room that does not feel like mine anymore, and looked at everything. The TV, the Beta player, the cassette-tape, my one picture of Bebop and my extra glock all adorn my room with an empty essence. The one picture of Bebop is actually some sort of image that Ed captured with her tomato and then downloaded; it isn't like a film or digital camera. I pick up the picture and look at it as I sit on my bed. Spike is off to the side and Jet and I are in the middle. Ed and Ein are off to the left, opposite Spike, dramatically posing. I am smiling, my emerald eyes glimmering; Jet's arms are crossed and he is barely grinning. Spike, of course, the 'I don't care about anything' look on his face, actually it's his profile; he is just looking away as if he never really wanted to be with us in the first place.

            "It's a nice picture of you Spike." I mutter sarcastically. I slump down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling; my eyes are cloudy with uncertainty. From outside my door I hear Ed talking; I guess to Ein, who else would she talk too? She opens the door and I am mildly surprised Ed and Ein and Princess standing all around Ed with her Tomato on her head. All _three_ of them are barking. I sigh before Ed leaps from her spot and lands on the bed almost sending me flying from it onto the cold floor.

"Edward has missed Faye-Faye sooo much! Ed loves her souvenir doggy-dog." Ed is still her normal self for the most part, and although I'd rather stick needles in my eyes than admit this to anyone, but she isn't all that bad. Prin seems to like her alright.

            I cant really find words to say back, except pushing Ed off of me as she summersaults across my room and sits on the floor. I don't know if I love myself, I don't know if I like the way things have turned out. I don't know if Jet is right for trying to kill Vicious or I am right by trying to save him from the syndicate. All I know is that I need to only look after myself now, not anyone else. When you start to worry about other people, you begin to wonder why you do, and that is one Pandora's box I don't want to open.

~*~

            Chained. Chained like a damn criminal. I am not a criminal, so what if I killed a few people; that is the backbone of the fucking Syndicate. That is how I grew up, the strong survive and the weak perish. Not to say the physically strong survive, if you have no brain in your thick head you become a pawn, you become someone who is used only to be disposed of when the job is done, I know I have used quite a few. The same of someone who is only mentally intelligent, only instead of being a pawn, you are merely forced into doing things for other people. I also excel in the personal 'persuasion'.

            I do not feel strong right now. I do not feel as if I have become someone that the Syndicate deems as 'worthy of praise'.  I let that woman betray me, I let this all happen. I let that bitch and the old cop get the upper hand at a game I cannot afford to lose. Why? Why did I let her do this to me? I should have learned my damn lesson with Julia. I should have figured out that Faye would betray me. Now they are on their way to turning me in. Not to an ISSP headquarters, but right to the place I have wanted to go to for so long, the Red Dragon Syndicate main compound. Only, if I allow them to turn me in, it will be all ruined; I will not have the upper hand then either. Shin said he would help me as long as I swore to him I would not take over the Syndicate. I never keep my word unless I see to it that I simply comply with them. I don't know when I kill Blade if I will take back the Syndicate or not. He stole the syndicate from me, but…perhaps…I will just let myself die right after I will kill him, perhaps I will let myself die in the fight.

This is the last time I atone a sin…what in the hell was I thinking?

"So here you are Vicious…It is just you and me now." I don't even look up to acknowledge his presence; scum like him doesn't deserve it. He is just a cop, I hate cops they think they are above the law they protect…hypocrites everyone of the pissants.

"Are you even going to say something? I mean you are my guest of honor." He sneered sweetly as if he is about to interrogate me like a real ISSP cop would. He is the epitome of the 'good guy' he doesn't know when to just quit and lay down. The first thing I do once I free myself will be slicing him into little pieces, put them in a Ziploc bag and then show Faye the price to pay for betraying me. That made me grin the slightest bit.

"Say Something!" I inwardly wince as he punches my wound with his mechanical arm. Blood oozes down my jaw like a red thread. I tilt my head upward and glare icily into his eyes filled with useless anger. He does not know the meaning of true anger, of true hatred, of true anything but preserving the law. He knows nothing of true pain.

"Do not start what you cannot finish." I spit out more blood as he punches me again in my gut, blood seeps through the gauze. I do not care, blood is all but natural to me; the metallic taste in my mouth only reminds me of my duty.

"You don't deserve to live after what you did to Spike! You are a killer a blood thirsty criminal who kills everyone he has ever met without remorse. You don't deserve to walk this world."  I chuckle inwardly at his words. The world to him is so black and white, murderer and dead, thief and victim, cheater and cheated. This man standing before me has lost the vision of how the true world really is…shades of gray like the tombstones in a graveyard. It doesn't matter that they died; it's what they did to get there.

"Look at the position you are in right now. To me you are nothing but a naïve hypocrite who cant let the dead stay dead. Spike died, not only because of me, but Julia and himself also brought him down. You think the world is black and white? You cant be anymore wrong. Right now, you are the bloodthirsty one, looking to spill ill-gotten blood in memory of a guy who killed people also… what a wasted cause." Not one second after those words left my lips did his fist land against my jaw, spraying blood onto the floor. He was about to do it again when I saw through my bangs the figure of Faye come hurrying in from wherever the hell she was. Her emerald eyes were aflame with irritation and pain.

"Jet stop it! Please…I cant take it." I hear her voice plea. The cop stopped and walked away wordlessly, fuming because he knows I am right. Faye, what an idiot she is, she thinks that Jet was 'hurting' me. I look at her through my bangs with an empty stare. She shot me and she thinks that a few weak slaps could faze me.

"Don't look at me like that it wasn't like I knew the gun had live ammo!" She yells back at me pissed. So what if she fucking is? She would have shot the gun anyway if she knew, she just has to save the naïve idiot cop. There is only one reason why other people exist and it is to make you wish you are dead.

"Before we reach the Syndicate headquarters I demand my katana and shirt." I state simply, little do they know, however; that I am ever so secretly freeing myself from the handcuffs. Do they really think mere handcuffs and restrain me? Ha, they are more stupid than I realize, especially Faye…

"You aren't going to the Syndicate, you are going to jail!" She sneered as she turned on her heel, her violet hair swishing around as she turned. So, this is the missing puzzle piece, she thought I am going to jail? I would make any jail a living hell for everyone. For one, fatal accidents would happen to my roommates far too often. And anyone who tried to make me 'drop my soap' would find their heads permanently cemented to their rectum. 

"Are you that stupid? The bounty was put up by Blade to bring me back to the Syndicate. Jail is not going to be one of my two choices." I look up through my bangs as my eyes slit into splinters of steel. I watch her turn around, her eyes reeling with thoughts. I see her frightfully gasp and run up a flight of steps to where the cop went.

Clink clink clank thunk…clink clink clink thunk 

            I take my hands from the cuffs and stand up, wiping the satisfying scarlet blood from my jaw. Now it is my turn for revenge… My eyes glow from the sudden joy being able to kill once more.

***(***

_-and leaves you lonely-_

            Well, this chapter…to me is kinda disappointing. Nothing really happened, I know all stories need their filler chapters, but I think I could have done a better job….anyway review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be lots better…

            I am also really sorry to any Ed enthusiasts…Ed is not a big character in this story, even though I really like her character, there is really no where for her to fit…she might be in part II but I don't know.

As for Faye being OOC for the entire fic… To me, you cant really expect Faye to be the same after Spikes death. She trying to heal from Spike and even though Vicious killed him she still warms up to him because she is tired of fending for herself all the time. This will be explained better in the next few chapters. 

If Jet was OOC…that is because he hates Vicious pure and simple. In the series, Bebop, you never really see him hate anyone.

OH on a random note I passed my midterms every one including Math!!!! Yay it's a miracle. Its like finding the cure to cancer, landing on Mars, ending world hunger and finding how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop all in one day!

Ok so I exaggerated…its still really cool…

Ok enough stupid rambling…onto R2Rs! 

It goes in some random order….not by preference…lets just say by chronological *^^*

And the people who get awards are…*looks in box* well everyone gets a cute gold plated Ein collectable with their name on the stand!

*before I can hand them out Ed crashes through and steals them all* whoops eh *^^*() sorry about that….

Bengali Don't worry, I don't hold grudges…at least not little ones like that. I cant really say what the next chapters will bring considering that I haven't written any in advance. *^^* thanks for reviewing though!

Dj Destiny  thanks for the luck…I think it helped a lot! Yeah my stories are on the sad side but the only reason I do that is you can enjoy a happy ending that much better!

Theyreallyloveme Wow thanks for reviewing, I don't really know if Faye is OOC or not…I have looked into that and I will plan to further do so. Thanks for thinking my chapters are awesome…(smiles really large) and you were the only one to comment on my other fic…probably because the reandomness of even putting it there was repelling people but I am glad you like the idea…or at least I think you do… anyway it will be good don't worry! *^^*

Insomni-maniac  Yes another famous Insomni review, like I said the last times, your reviews are definitely not lacking in the creative department which I find super! Oh and I am waiting on those rainbow chip cupcakes…my family hasn't been grocery shopping for junk food in a while XP  *takes any and all illegal drugs away from insomnia* no touchies! And to anyone who thinks that OD on sleeping pills is ok should really see some sort of shrink… I know you are just kiddin though *looks for insomnia while chasing her over wire fence* and since you have been such a loyal reviewer I am giving you Vicious

Vicious: you cant give me to anyone…I am just a character in your horrible story

LOH: *whacks him with a frying pan* that's what you get for saying its horrible *hands him over to insomni XD even though I don't own any chars….I merely borrowed Vici.

Pimpin Satan yeah, I was planning to not name the dog, but Sanima told me otherwise….see reviews do influence. Oh do you like to draw? I love to draw….wow I am a dork…sorry..couldnt help it XD Where shin and Lin identical twins O.O…I didn't know that I just thought that Shin was Lins younger brother…thank you for the info! I was also wondering if someone would pick up on the sheer irony of all people being chucked into a dumpster…it's vicious. Thanks for reviewin you always seem to help! 

Sanima I'd like to say sorry again…I am such a baka! You also get the largest review award…because when I read it it was monsterous! I jumped for joy when I saw it…yippee! Ihave to admit I am continuously updating because of your evil doughnut threat…that is scary…*hides in a corner* really though I am mean to the characters aren't I? well don't worry…things will work out…or will they? *twilight zone music plays*

Cbdbz247  wow I never really thought anyone would love Vicious and Faye together…cool! Thanx for reviewing!

Zithromax Yeah I was taking midterms so I couldn't update…I had no time to write *stupid highschool*  I am glad you like my story I will update more often!

Moonwhisper wow you do not know how much that made me feel good telling me my story is believable…or I believe that is what you are hinting at…XP I am really tying to make this a believable story while putting together two characters who say like two things to each other in the entire series. Thanks soo much for the reviews

Thanx for reading and reviewing… remember reading is the best, you never know what you might find…like chocolate…or romance…or knowledge…or sword wielding psychos…

If I left anyone of R2Rs out please email me or review and get mad at me…

Ja Ne!

                                                            ~your *slightly insane* ff buddy L.O.H.


	8. Realization

Realization

***(***

            It will not take me long to get to Mars from Callisto, about two and a half hours; the gate through is a result of that. For once I agree with the government, gates are convenient. Now where is my Katana and shirt…for some reason Faye likes to strip me of my attire. I refuse to go into the meaning of that. I noiselessly, like a shadow, creep down the halls and managed to find the hangar unnoticed. 

"I cannot believe they left my katana and my clothes just lying here. Fools." I put my shirt over the gauze on my torso; the pain from the bullet has faded into a dull ache that seeps into my entire midsection.  I pick up my katana and its sheath and attach the sheath to my person. They shall pay for capturing me, even if it is their duty as bounty hunters, they are serving my bastard step brother. I will not let the scum of my psychotic brother live.

            I take my long katana in my hand, its blade still a small bit bloody from when I attacked Jet. I begin to retrace my steps when a pink haired girl comes running at me with a dog of her own and my old dog…what is the dogs name? 

"OOO silver haired prisoner escapes!" That stupid kid is going to be the end of me. I see a small bathroom to my left and my mind formulates a plan. The girl runs at me with a surprising speed and a strange wild look in her amber eyes. I sidestep the attack and with a sharp motion to the back of head I knock her unconscious and arbitrarily throw her into the bathroom closing the door. I narrow my eyes at both the dogs and they scamper into another room of the ship.

             I could not just kill the child, I reason with myself. She is too young to know of the actions of whom she travels with. It would be dishonorable if I were to kill her because of what Jet and Faye have done. I continue my walk towards the stairwell that Faye frantically ran up. It is all too tragic, it looked at if she didn't even know that she was serving my step brother, she is a pawn. Whether to this Jet character or directly to my brother I do not know.

            I find the stairwell and I float up it, like a bodiless soul, my feet are soundless against the worn steel. And there I hear voices…the brassy voice of Faye and the low voice of Jet, obviously in some sort of argument.

"I cant believe you didn't tell me it was a syndicate bounty, I thought you told me after what happened to Spike we would have NOTHING to do with the syndicate!" I duck being a protruding corner of the wall and look at the sheer frustrated and exasperated look on Faye's face, her emerald eyes are burning. She is defending me.

"Whether it is a syndicate bounty or not it makes no difference, we will get our money and they will do what they want with Vicious, why do you care what happens to the son of a bitch anyway?" I wanted to slit Jet's throat at the mere curse towards my name, but will wait till the perfect opportunity to strike, that is what I have taught myself all my life. I return my attention to Faye, who's eyes have softened but still retain the same fire of anger as before.

"No one deserves to be handed over to the Syndicate…They will force Vicious to become a servant to his brother and he will kill innocent people. But if he refuses he will be executed. I don't want that to happen…" I feel something catch in my chest…she really is defending me. She looks straight into the eyes of the old cop Jet, who has gauze around his hand…good he is still injured. It will be easier. I dive and tuck into a roll to the other side of the room, closer to them.

"Faye if anyone deserves to be tortured to a slow and painful death it is Vicious, if anyone deserves to die—" Faye cuts him off outraged.

"Ya know he changed Jet, not much mind you, but he has! If Vicious belongs anywhere he belongs behind bars, not cut in two and thrown into a river—" Jet closes the gap between them and his eyes are wild like an untamed beast about to strike…what in the hell has gotten into the ISSP these days? I thought that glare was only used by the Syndicate…well what did I expect? He is my brother's scum pawn.

"Vicious is a killer. Vicious cannot feel cannot breathe, cannot think, anything but hatred and bloodshed he deserves to—" I had enough of his ranting about me, so I promptly sprinted like a demon and with the un-bladed edge of my katana, strike him in the back of the neck rendering him painfully unconscious.

"Vicious you escaped…" I turn and for a moment time froze. Her emerald eyes shimmering with confused emotion. Her expression is priceless and the thing is I can read her emotions perfectly. She is confused whether she should be attacking me or thanking me for putting an end to that cops bantering. Cops are stupid individuals.

"Goodbye Faye Valentine." I say desolately. I curse myself, I simply did no sound as menacing as I wanted to with those words that spilled from my mouth. I sounded, I curse myself again, almost pained by those words. Does my own mouth deceive me or does my brain, or my long lost…heart. Ha heart? I wonder if it really does still exist. I quickly execute the same maneuver on Faye as I did Jet, but with not as much force. She fell limply to the ground on her back, her velvet hair cascading on the cold steel. Her darkly lashed eyes are closed lightly. 

            Now for the kill. I raise my katana level to my head and plunge it downwards, stopping a mere inch from her chest. What is happening? I raise my katana and try once more, again the same thing happens. Has my own body deceived me? Why can I not kill this woman who betrayed me, shot me and tried to turn me into my own bastard of a step brother? Have I become attached to her? No, inconceivable…I become attached to no one especially her. I look down at her slight frame and curse slightly, Damn her. I simply cannot let her go though, so I make a small cut above her left breast and then I see a small section of her bra…black lace with floral decorations….Damn you know it's a sign when you memorize the pattern on a woman's bra when you cannot even remember the name of your dog. 

            I look over to the cop Jet and I spit on the floor next to him and give his side a good couple of kicks, breaking a rib or two. And to top it off I give a laceration across his ankles. I grin as the blood runs down his feet and pools on the floor. I really do not think he is worthy of my blade coming in contact with his skin more than once, but I did so anyway. I really have to get out of here…I am going insane.  However on the way to the hangar I made a quick stop I saw something that would really get that cop more than anything else would. After I did that I made my way to the hangar, laughing ever so slightly.

            I jump down the flight of stairs and drift into the hangar and power-up the cold engine of my new silver zip craft. The scissor doors flip upwards and I step into the cockpit before I can close the door, my old dog comes up to the side and raises her head in an almost dignified manner and barks once, her stump-tail wagging imperially.

I grin inwardly…the dog's name is Princess

~*~

"Ugh…did somebody get the number on that truck?" My head throbs more than that time I got wasted at a bar and woke up the next morning three cities away in someone else's zip craft. God….wait a second I am bleeding! I look down at my chest and see a small pool of blood collected there. I put a finger to the wound…katana blade. Then the memory of what happened registered in my head…Vicious, he escaped and _spared_ my life. 

            Ha I knew it he has changed he has! I bet a week ago he would have killed me faster than …well pretty damn fast. I stand up slowly, still recovering from the blow to my head. He still didn't have to whack me though…he is going to pay for that. I walk over to Jet and find out that he is alive too. Who would have thought the sword wielding psycho has a heart…it reminds me of the Grinch.

"Jet hello! Hello…earth to Jet…you are alive!" I scowl as I poke him on his forehead. I then slap his face and he finally comes to. I smile coyly; I prove my point Vicious is not a cold blooded killer. Jet's brown gray eyes narrowed slightly as he sat up immediately feeling the pain shooting through his raw ankles and the lump on the back on the back of his head. I could tell that Vicious was a little less gentle with Jet, I wonder why.

"God damn that bastard, I wont be able to walk for weeks! I think he broke a couple of ribs…and my hea—" I helped him up only to grin again, but I secretly am filled with relief. I am right! He is wrong! Faye is almighty! I sing song in my head.

"You know he spared your life don't you? So…how is he a cold blooded killer if when he escapes from the 'clutches' of his captors the only thing he does is 'bump' them on the head?" He looks at me, in astonishment as he realizes that he; is indeed, wrong. I smile a real smile when I see him chuckle; It has been emotionally straining to have him against me. Jet is my friend, and single-handedly helped me through some of the biggest shit in my life. It feels good that we are on good terms again.

"Why do you care about him so much? Why Vicious?" I really don't know why I do although I have a weak hunch. I thought of my answer as I looped his arm around my shoulder and walked him down to the vinyl yellow couch. I set him down easily as I looked and begin to formulate an answer.

"There is a saying that broken people gather in Callisto to find the pieces of themselves they lost along the way…I think…Vicious might be that piece….that I lost somewhere." I laughed at my stupidity like Jet would ever believe that stuff that left my mouth…He probably thinks I am some sort of psychotic nutcase. I picked up the gauze from the previous 'incidents'. I looked down at Jet and he was to say, the least bit confused.

" I wont stop you if you want to go after him. But realize I cant allow you to stay on Bebop if you go." I somehow knew it would come down to this. I know Jet hates Vicious, I know he always will, and I really cant blame him either. He did know Spike better than anyone else. I began to remove his shoes and sweaty socks and clean the wound. I grimaced at the clean, yet deep lacerations across his ankles.

"Then I guess after I finish dressing your wound I will go. Like you, Jet Black the black dog that never lets go, could stop me anyway." I smile when he chuckles lowly. "But thanks anyway..."I finish bandaging up his ankle and I blow a faux kiss. I run hastily into my room to change clothes quickly and grab my extra glock and a few clips. I smooth out my black tank top and slip on my more practical tennis shoes and dark blue jeans. I put my violet hair up in a bun and some tendrils hang down flanking my face. Then it hits me…my Red tail is _missing_! 

            Shit shit shit shit…Wait! I touched my 'lucky' bracelet that has come in handy on a number of occasions hoping that the Red tail is functional and in range. God if you are gonna give me a miracle, make it now. Because not only do I need it but I have a feeling Vicious will too. I punch in the button on my bracelet and cross my fingers. The jewel on the bracelet blinks and stays red. I sprint to the hangar and on the way I look in Jet's room only to see all of his bonsai have been sliced in half.

Vicious knew where and how hard to hit. 

            Oh well. Now…I was at the blue crow…west of here so I will just fly the RedTail up in the air very high and run out on the deck and see if I see it. I sprinted out onto the deck of Bebop and hoped I could see the Red Tail. If I am dreaming pinch me now, because I see a blue dot above some building. I slowly inch it to the RedTail to the Bebop and the dot becomes recognizable…Yes! I fly the Red tail onto the deck of Bebop and assess the damage. Then I hear a shout from inside bebop.

"Faye you better come back here and get your shit!" I smile at his concern that is Jet's way of saying 'take care and don't die' I turn back to asses the trivial damage

            A side view mirror is missing, someone gang tagged it and there are a fair number of 'key' marks going down the side. I hop in the Red tail and fly up above the smoggy Callisto atmosphere heading towards the hyper-space gate that will take me towards Mars. Everything is going smoothly so far.

_Bip bip Beep beep Blleeeep Bleeeep_

It cant be. I check radar and sure enough I am being tailed by the ISSP. I soon found myself talking to a man whose message appeared on my dashboard.

"Pull over the stolen impounded zip craft immediately." Oh yeah…that's right, I double parked when I went to the Blue Crow. I sweatdrop. This doughnut guzzling sack of lard will not stop me from seeing Mars. This is one mission I am not gonna fail.

"I'm really sorry But I am late for an appointment, but thanks for filling the tank cutie. You know I gotta fly." I smile my coyest smile and turn off communications, to much dismay of the fat man. I put on the afterburners and blast my way through space, if anything this ship can fly, but let's make sure they don't catch up. I pressed a button on my dashboard and a small metal dart flew out the back of the RedTail. 

"See you Space lardboy!" I watch with full anticipation as the bulky white space cruiser flies and hits the small metal dart and the engines in the cruiser automatically shut down along with all backup systems. I laugh in spite of myself, good thing I paid attention in high school when they told us that nukes send off an electromagnetic wave that short circuits any electrical devices…fools never saw it coming. I love homemade missiles…even though Jet made it for me.

            Now I have to go save Vicious' ass from the Syndicate. He is a fucking idiot…He is going to get himself blown to hell and back all because of some elaborate revenge scheme. Sounds like someone I once knew…ha funny. Only this time I am going to be there to catch him when he falls. After all, I do know what it feels like to be the one bandaging yourself up after a battle….you feel lonely as shit.

_-The fields are filled with desires-_

***(***

            Well…..um….yeah….disappointing I know…sorry the action is coming up though, next chapter I am sure of it!!!!! I know you guys are probably getting irritated like…'when she gonna make this interesting?' well its coming up hang in there

            I took A LOT of 'creative liberty' with this chapter for instance….I have _no_ idea if there is a gate so you can go though the asteroid field safely. I just put it in there so there trip to Mars wont be like twelve and a half hours long…oh do gates speed up your zip craft? Because this one does…just bear with me. 

            Also, I have _no_ idea how Faye's little bracelet thingy works, I think it can remote control her ship though…so if I messed up the details…review and tell me and if I have time I will go back and fix it….Gomen… and about that little 'dart' thing… Faye ALWAYS has the coolest stuff and well, who wouldn't have a missile that when something hits it, it knocks out all electrical current? I know I would! Besides it was in another episode anyway *^^*()

            Yeah so I stretched this chapter a little bit…but it is SO worth it. If I didn't I would have to go off and explain how she found her RedTail or how she beat the cops without blowing up their ship or how the trip to Mars took like fifteen hours and Faye is sleep deprived.  You would kill me if I did that! * runs away from evil donuts and angry mob of reviewers and readers*

Well….I got to go play in the snow because lo' and behold 

IT SNOWED IN RICHMOND VA! Four inches! school cancelled for two days and it's delayed tomorrow! 

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

let it snow and let you review my story!!!

Ja Ne

                                                                                    ~your ff buddy L.O.H.


	9. Confrontation

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

Confrontation

***(***

            Desolate, the horizon of the city is the only adjective to describe it. Looming in the distance of the downtrodden, jaded city is the very building that I have called my home and imprisonment. The building may have moved but the aura around it has not weakened. I touch the hilt of my katana reassuringly as I grin. My dark steel eyes contract into slits, this is the end. The glorious end that I have been awaiting is arriving. Nothing will go wrong, I will kill Blade and then I will die. It shall be just like the demented nightmares of since two years ago. I press on the accelerator to relieve the itch of waiting. It is so close, so very close.

            The scarlet blood of my enemies will be shed on their own red carpets. I alone will be standing in their dying wake as their slayer. I shall free them, and they shall free me. My katana sings for his blood, and I shall fill its desires with the blood of the murderer of my father. Unconsciously a flash of an image flew threw my mind of a certain woman with violet hair and shimmering emerald eyes.

damn her.

            She betrayed me I gave her more than enough by leaving her a breath in her lungs; I shouldn't sacrifice more to have her in my thoughts. I grimace as I near the Syndicate building; It does not seem more on alert than usual. This will ease things up a bit. The lone glass masked building withholding sharp remnants of painful memories scrapes the torn sky ahead of me. The only differing of color is the shades of gray that pass by my silver zip craft. The white street lights move by my window ominously as I descend and prepare to land the zipcraft a block to the south of the syndicate building.

Now for the preparation 

            I reach over in the glove compartment of my triangular zip craft and remove three throwing knives and three timed mines. As much as I would love not to make a large appearance, these mines will come in handy. Spike proved that theory correct. Damn, now I am thinking of that bastard! Have I actually gone this soft? No I haven't, people say life flashes before your eyes before you die, I guess this must be the beginning stages.

            I unsheathe my katana and exit the zipcraft, the scissor doors open upward with a swoosh of air. I step out; the air is dark and heavy with humidity, a relief to the frozen dry air of Callisto.  I feel soulless, I feel nothing now, the anticipation gone, feeling of excitement diminished, the wound in my stomach no longer hurts. I feel numb. I am used to feel something, whether it is pleasure of killing or anticipation of a battle or even pain of the wounds I receive. This is foreign.

            I don't think I like this feeling, but it is too late now. I am already at the gate. Step one- locate complete. The heavy, black wrought-iron gate that holds so many untold stories and unshed tears of the families of the Syndicate is right here. I turn to my left and see a security guard with a pass on his shirt

"Hey you get away from—" oops I guess I should have let the good man finish his sentence. I throw the body aside, regarding his slit throat with little thought as I take his pass and run it into the card slot at the base of the gate. The gate swings open with mechanical precision. I float into the compound, sinister, soulless. It makes the hair on the back of your neck prick up if you are just a passer-by. I am not used to the feeling, I am the feeling. I am the feeling of the demon about ready to strike…I am the beast. There was one other too, a different beast, but one nonetheless. His name along with his two colored eyes will remain unspoken. 

_Click_

            Now the fun begins. I dive into the shadows as machine-gun operators spray the vicinity around me messily. No Style. I realize they are shooting from either side of the double doors. Obviously I am an unwelcome guest in my own home. No problem, I fan out my cloak and sprint up to the nearest guy. 

            Bullet holes riddle through my fanned cloak, missing my body as I jump high in the air and whip my katana around in a crescent  at the mans neck and again at his chest before descending. The other mans eyes bulge from his head as he shoots at almost point blank range. Almost is the key word, one of the bullets from his assault rifle grazes my left shoulder as I plunge my long bladed katana into his heart. Needless to say, he wont be speaking any last words.

I try to feel excitement, anything, but I cant.

            I pick up the assault rifle from the still-warm hands of the man and smash the reinforced bullet-proof glass with the butt of the gun. It shatters as I take one of my mines and throw it into the foyer of the building. One. Two. Three. I see a burst of flame and cries as the mine explodes rendering everyone in the vicinity dead. I step into the once-grand entranceway, the red carpet burnt. It is now smoldering and the charred black marble walls and columns that flank the stairwell are ghostly haunting in the distance.

My feet step on shattered glass, making little noise, but noise that proves I am alive. I look about the grand entrance way, a large stairwell towers ahead, and two sets of doors on the east and west walls of the room are closed and locked.

Where is everyone?

             I frown slightly, wherever they are I will find them soon. I walk quickly down the body strewn carpet and place a shadowy foot on the first step. I realize one of the tapestries is still on fire from the bomb that I threw. The flame climbs up the tapestry delicately, incinerating the threads slowly, prolonging the torture. 

_Bmmmm bmmmmm bmmmm bmmmm_

            It begins. I see five syndicate men spill from the two sets of doors behind me. I sprint up the rest of the flights of steps while bullets wiz by my arms and face, impaling themselves in the marble behind me. My cloak tatters in the wake of the handgun fire. I reach the top of the steps and duck to the right behind the half-wall for cover as I ready my cold fingers on my katana hilt.

             I hear the men run up the stairs, their black boots thumping heavily on the stairs tell me where they are. Just as the first man reaches the summit, I dive and slice the first mans stomach in two as I duck into a roll to dodge the stray bullets. I plant my right foot solidly as I spring and whip my katana in three long strokes, lacerating their chests and necks. I land and stumble a small fraction on the uneven stair.

A small fraction was too much

            The last man shoots another bullet that rips across my right side before I could react. He will pay. I rip my katana upwards, the blade slicing his body vertically, striking his ribs. I could feel the katana blade catch on his unfortunate chin. Blood spurts from my left shoulder and right side. I don't feel the pain; it is just a tingle really. I look at the five slain men sprawled out in various positions across the stairwell. I pick up one of the man's handguns and check for ammo. Seven shots left. 

            I hate guns, I do. After the war on Titan I vowed that in battle I would never use one again. I remember my superiors in the war praised my on my accuracy and attack capability countless times. Gren thought that was something to be proud of, medals, badges, all showing that I shot someone out in a desert over…nothing. I don't know why exactly I went in that war, after Spike betrayed me, and Julia, I left for a year. I left to try to figure out answers to questions I did not even ask. It did not make sense. Gren was ultimately accused of being a traitor, I didn't accuse him. I had no reason to. I didn't really care if I ever saw Gren after that again, well except for Red Eye. That was strictly business though, Supply and demand. I could get it; he couldn't, so I sold it to him, that simple. 

            I drop the gun distastefully as the crimson fire raced from the tapestry onto the ceiling. The blackened ceiling, crumbling and warping from the heat, begins to drop flaming plaster. I feel little tongues of heat brush across my face I place the other two mines behind me and set them...this will keep them from following me. I shift my steel eyes to the left and run down the hallway, readying my katana on the way. I need to find the elevator. I hear the deafening explosion and the ceiling crumbling, creating a mound of plaster, fire and rubble.

            Using my 'stealth' Syndicate training I begin to duck in and out of corridors. I am unfamiliar to this new building considering they rebuilt the headquarters after the history two years prior with Spike. Someone forgot to tell them history has a way of repeating itself. I am not saying what I am doing is what that jackass did, but the outcome, fortunately and unfortunately will be the similar. Except for the fact that I will make sure my enemy is dead before I go to die. 

"There they are get them!" I hear a medley of excited and frightened voices yell and point as they begin to fire at me in front of the opening of the dark green narrow corridor. I narrow my eyes as I recall the training of bullet dodging. Do not loose eye contact, Never panic. Keep your balance and if necessary use sword or other method to deflect bullets. Jumping will surprise them but never jump at the same height or direction twice. Never show fear, mercy or compassion. This is a battle, and compassion on a battle field is like a drop of water in a bucket of oil...compassion will only bring you down.

            I smirk as I deflect a bullet with my katana deftly, the sharp twang of the metal makes my katana vibrate in my clasped hand shortly. I jump high into the air, my skin coming in contact with the light of the conjoining hallway. I see the surprise and confusion on the faces of the men. Strike three. I writhe my body full force into a spinning motion as my katana follows and slashes the neck, chest, torso, stomach of four people before I land. The last two people stare at me. I love fear, yet I don't feel the rise anymore.

"How can this be...Vicious? Vicious was captured..." The first mans face pales, his light blue eyes turning a ghostly hue. The other man isn't even moving, his automatic pistol drops to the brown carpeted floor with a heavy thud. I was about to silence them when a familiar face came into view down the hallway a few meters.

"Vicious stop. Killing the syndicate men will get you to Blade no quicker. You are already injured.." The wound made by Faye has reopened adding the to large claret stain on my dark shirt. I roll my eyes; the night in shining armor Shin has come to rescue the school girls. His slanted teal eyes narrow his hair is in disarray and his syndicate uniform is not of an elite class, but of the next subordinate one. General.

"If you take me to Blade now, I will not kill you." I say flatly. I could care less if those two lived or died. I look into Shin's eyes piercingly, his trying to pierce right back. I have known Shin for a while and even though with all the Syndicate training that he has, he still cant suppress the emotion that seeps through his teal eyes. He still mourns for his brother, Lin.

             I cannot help that. I am not one able to resurrect the dead, Even if I had that power I would not use it to resurrect Lin; I would bring life back to my mother. Her death was very sudden, a simple zip craft accident. The engine over-heated and with the new technology that the syndicate had, the zip craft combusted suddenly. It is not unheard of, but at the age of 22 having it happen to my mother, the strong pretty lady she was, struck like an unseen bullet. Fast and hard. 

"Ok Vicious, I'll take you to Blade, but if we run into anyone, let me do the injuring." He motioned me seriously to follow him with a tilt of his angular face. I put my katana to my side and pushed though the two, white-as-a- ghost, men and began to catch up with Shin.

"Why should I let you fight and not myself?" I ask. My silver hair, still clean from the blood, shines in the florescent lighting in the grey-blue hallway. 

"You have the tendency to kill every Syndicate person you see, I would like to have some people to order around by the time you leave." Shin's humor always seems to get to me. Ever since he was a small kid, only his and Spike's and Lin's humor could really make me smile. I manage a grin this time.

"You are demoted though...you were an elite class only the head of the syndicate can order an elite class member to be de-ranked." I state matter-of-factly. I was an elite class, I knew what the elders could do...but yet that did not stop me. I left Shin an elite class member when I took charge, I knew full well that Shin hated me, but he knew when to hate and when to obey. That was, and still is fine with me.

"Blade has a…different agenda. He appointed all new elite class members and disposed of most the old members. I was ranked down to a mere private until I rose through the ranks again. Blade has gone insane, he wants an experienced elite class member that can train a unit to take out the leaders of the other syndicates–" I cut him off

"So...my name is first on his list." I grumbled low under my breath. My gray eyes narrowing as I run down countless corridors and up many flights of stairs. My legs do not feel the strain though. I feel numb, except my mind is reeling. 

"Precisely. He also just hates you though too. He needs to be stopped, the madness and bloodshed has to end. The other syndicates are teaming up against the Red Dragons. Blade has sent so many poorly trained assassin units to dispatch their leaders." God...if there is one major flaw with Shin is he doesn't know when to stop talking. "At first we thought you was actually a unit from another Syndicate sent here to kill Blade while he was busy waiting the arrival of the bounty hunters that captured you." 

            He stops talking as we near a corner leading to an elevator guarded by two armed guards. Good, they haven't realized that I am here yet ore else there would be twenty.

I look at Shin angrily as he takes his gun and shakily aims it at the first man. He shoots twice, hitting them both in the sides. Tranquilizer bullets, just like his big brother.

"Behind that door is Blade's office/ personal area. He will be there." Shin nods as he looks at me in the eyes.

"Vicious, I have hated you since Spike left the Syndicate. Now, I see that the moon has many phases...and the truth many faces. I still will not let you take over the Syndicate though." His eyes shaking with inner conflict as something inside me shifts similar to the feeling I feel around Faye. I did not realize how wide my eyes were until I narrow them.

"Don't worry Shin, I don't even have the intention of living after this." Shin opens his mouth to say something, but words never came to him. I walk away from his emotional gaze. I walk from all feeling. I walk to my death with a light load on my shoulders. My silver haired head held high with dignity. My stomach is heavy with either lead, or blood. I am not enjoying this in the least bit, nor am I resenting it. I feel trapped in my own skin, I want to be free from life.

My cold hand grasps the door handle and I push.

_-All voices crying for freedom_-

***(***

            Howdy fans! Wow…sorry random outburst. A lot of you have been saying I don't update enough....I take that as a compliment but I also apologize b/c school is getting really time consuming and I don't have a single study hall this semester so updating will be on the slow side.  I am sorry if this upsets any of you but I have more than a dozen other excuses that are valid if you really want to hear them ^^()

Also I don't know when the war on titan was…so for the purpose of this fic it was after Spike left the syndicate and Julia betrayed him. If you don't like it…too bad. XP 

            Someone mentioned last chapter that I go btw past and present tense too much. Well, it could very well have been me not beta reading enough....or whenever I do thoughts of a person thinking about the past....it's in past tense. And when people talk....sometimes in past tense. I am sorry but being this is a 1st person fic the line between past and present is blurry....at least for me

do not ask me about past perfect or anything like that, even though I am a native english speaker, my grammar skills are not that good.

            Anyway....part one is coming to a close....probably three more chapters at the max....though I am not sure.  I will take a break from writing Part II b/c I want to post my Inuyasha fic and see if anyone will actually review a X over fic....yeah right...I think I dream too much XD

Well....I have to go do more homework and volleyball and I have to go train for a whole other sport....and painting homework...gah! *bangs head against a wall*

Thanx for reviewing, they really do help! But mostly thanks for reading

Read everything that jumps out at you, or just seems interesting...who knows you might like it! *^^*

                                                                        Your *overworked*ff buddy L.O.H.


	10. Unification

Unification

*(*

Crap what has Vicious gone and done now? My bite my pink lip nervously as I swallow the pain-killers to aide my throbbing headache. I have just arrived at Mars and I already do not like what I see. Smoke, billowing black clouds of acrid smoke is filling the atmosphere around the new Syndicate compound. God…Vicious you have just signed your life over to the Syndicate haven't you? 

I floor the Red tail as I speed across the charred horizon. I see to the south end of the Syndicate building is on fire, but the North, East and West sides are mostly ok. The fire seems to be pretty contained. The sky is filled with Syndicate and civilian zip crafts, flying about trying to make heads and tails of the situation.

There isn't much to make sense of, Vicious is going to die, and I have to help him, somehow. I don't really know how I am even going to get into the building without being noticed, hopefully all the chaos will work to my advantage and I can slip in. My soft pink lips tug into a frown as I scan for the best way into the compound. The North entrance, the main entrance, is heavily guarded along with the East. 

The West is partially guarded only because the gas tanks that heat the compound are on that side and are near the flames. Vicious, once I find you, you are so dead; my hair is frizzing in this humidity. I set down the Red Tail discreetly and take out my glock. I strap two extra clips onto the belt-loops of my jeans and jump out. 

The humidity is very unappealing here. Maybe it's because I am used to the Callisto air, but the air on Mars is very heavy and warm. Maybe I just hate Mars. I begin to run in the direction of the steel and glass West entrance, praying that no one will notice me. I see Syndicate members in total disarray as they check the gas valves, order others into the building, order others out and send in medical staff to retrieve casualties. I duck behind some steel piping and look at the entrance; it is guarded by a guard who is checking for ID. 

Think Valentine think…My thoughts are disrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss but where is your ID?" A middle aged man with purple hair and black eyes asks me with a snarl. Well looks like its time to take out this trash.

"My ID? " I slip down and take his feet out from under his clumsy body "My ID…" then I take the butt of my glock and whack him smartly over the head before he can utter 'alarm' "…is right here." I take his ID from his shirt and hastily clasp it onto my tank top. I look around to make sure that no one saw. Luckily the idiot didn't make much noise and I was behind some piping so no one saw. I sprint over to the gray entrance and hide my glock in the back of my jeans, people around me are yelling and swearing. I cant make anything out of it though.

"Hey there sweetcheeks where do you think you are going?" I look up to him with my false frantic look in my emerald eyes. I swallow and begin my class-A acting job.

"Ok mister I have been waiting a half an hour just to get the damn situation overview! Then my superior decides to make me wait an extra ten, just to be sure that I haven't misheard anything! My head hurts like a bitch and I really need to get inside to check on casualty 4 so can I go now?!" I look at my ID briefly and he doesn't notice, the guys name is George White. 'Simply great' I think sarcastically. I smile uneasily…he so didn't buy that.

"Hmph whatever. Watch out though, some crazy bastard is trying to kill everyone or something." I roll my eyes…he isn't trying to kill everyone; I don't think Vicious would come _here_ to go on a murder spree, if he is even capable of one. I sprint into the complex to see a handful of people darting in and out of corridors, some are soldiers and some are the medical crew and some are fire fighters. 

"Ok If I were looking for Blade I would go to the top floor…" I race towards the south entrance down the brown carpeted hallway looking frantically for an elevator or a stairwell or something. It feels like I have been running for hours, I feel my lungs burn, but I cant stop, not now. I run across blood stains on the carpet. 

Ok I'm close but— someone takes their hands and covers up my mouth from behind. I try to scream as instinct, but nothing comes out. My attacker whips me around and I am face to face with my attacker.

"Faye what in the hell are you doing here?" His slanted teal eyes widen with panic, Shin. His pushed back black hair is disheveled and his skin is pale. He looks scared. I remove his hand from me, He better know where Vicious is.

"I thought of going on vacation…I'm here to rescue Vicious! Where is he?" I narrow my green eyes out of annoyance; I really need to get moving.

"Vicious is pretty much dead Faye. Leave the bastard. Why bother going after someone who doesn't even want to live?" His voice is indifferent but his eyes are concealing something he desperately wants to keep hidden. I grow angry, I know Vicious is not a 'good' guy, but if I wanted a 'good' guy I would have stayed with Jet. I snort, Jet and I…a couple? God help this world.

"Get out of my way Shin; Vicious will need some back-up. If you wont tell me where he is I will find him on my own." I push back a violet strand that escaped my ear. My emerald eye bore into his teal ones.

"…I'll take you there, but I am not going to help you defeat Blade understa—" I cut him off as I grab his wrist and with a yank I pull him after me as I sprint down the dimly lit hallway. After he starts running I let go and he sprints in front of me showing me down a labyrinth of corridors and hallways. The hallways are smoke-stained but the new air-filters have taken out most of the smoke. My lungs burn and I feel my stomach complain, but it will take a lot more than that to stop me. 

"This is the last hallway Fa—" He turns a sharp corner only to be flung backwards by an unknown assailant. His head hits the wall with a thud and his body slides down the wall, leaving a small dent. I hear a smug chuckle and murmurs then I hear a pair of feet run the opposite direction

"Shin!" I stop mid-sprint and ready my gun. The comforting weight of the glock in my hands is not enough to rid me of the unknown fear behind corner number 1. What if I am too late and Blade killed Vicious? Is he even blade? If not, then who is he and why would he attack his own Syndicate ally? Is it Vicious? That wouldn't make sense; he wouldn't have hurt him would he? My questions are unfortunately answered when I see a large, muscular figure, silhouette the light in the hallway. I know this guy, this is Bruce from Callisto. My eyes widen as his deep voice thunders through the narrow hallway.

"Hello Alice Romani…or should I say, Faye Valentine?" I grit my teeth and click the safety on the gun. "We did a nice background check on you…do the names: Spike Spiegel or Vicious or even Gren, ring any bells?" I almost gasp, I will not loose my cool in front of this horny, sadistic bastard. 

"Fuck off Bruce!" I fire two rounds, but he amazingly dodges them, even with his build. I fire three more, one skims across his upper arm leaving a small bloody line. I hear him chuckle, a low demented chuckle. His eyes are like two coals burning in the sockets of his eyes. I realize now that I am probably in way over my head, but no one is going to save me. Shin is down, and Vicious is probably off beating the shit out of Blade now. I am going to have to rely on myself now. 

This is just a test; to prove that I learned something through all of my years in the future: debt, Whitney, amnesia, bounty-hunting, Gren, Spike. I learned survival and adaptability. I will not loose my life to a past that claimed so many others before. I need to prove to myself that I will not die in this corridor. I need to prove to Shin that I am not some little girl who doesn't know what she is getting into. But mostly, I need to prove to Vicious that he dying here would be a waste. Vicious was strong when I was weak, so I need to return the favor. I need to be strong for him too, even if he doesn't want it…or me.

"So Faye what are you going to do now?!" He charges at me trying to tackle me, I sidestep fluidly, but with his syndicate training he knocks the gun from me and it flies across the floor, behind me and in front of Bruce. He turns around and tries to punch me, but I fluidly duck and roundhouse him in the side swiftly. I step a few strides away, I know if he lands just a few punches on me, it's over. I wont let it happen. Spike taught me enough to know that evasion and defense is the best tool against someone who has an advantage against you. A punch that doesn't connect wastes twice as much energy as one that does.

"I am going to kick your sorry ass!" I yell as I dodge another blinding punch. I take my own fist and hook him in the jaw, making him pause so I can punch him again with the other fist. He stumbles backwards, his nose bleeding and his eyes burning. His eyes though show no sign of wearing down. He charges at me again only I am not fast enough this time. He flings me backwards down the corridor; my suppressed headache from Vicious comes back as my head smacks against the floor. 

My vision blurs for a second.

He backhands me across the face, I feel my lip bleed. He will pay for that. I knee him in the crotch and elbow him in the jaw to remove his body from mine. I scramble up still trying to make the hall stop spinning. I realize that I am only a few feet in front of Shin's unconscious body. No room to evade.

"You know Faye, Vicious is washed up. Blade has already probably killed his good for nothing ass. Blade is doing the entire Solar System a favor by ridding it of that cold bastard. He doesn't deserve to walk the face of this planet, so you can see his ass in hell!" I see his face contort into a bulbous laughter as anger boils up inside of me. I feel my eyes turn into slits of green. He notices my eyes and from a good fifteen feet he comes running. I look at Shin searching for some type of weapon; I spot some keys. I take his ring of keys from his uniform and I loop the ring around my finger. I feel my eyes contract into slits.

"You are just nervous that Vicious is named 'Vicious' for a reason." I take the ring of about nine keys and swing them at his face as he passes. He cries in agony when he passes by me, I take the ring of keys again and was about to strike him again when he grabs my other wrist and throws me in front of him, near Shin. From the bridge of his nose to his jaw line is split-open and dripping blood. 

He pins me up against the wall and holds my hands above my head. I feel something hard press up against my hip and I know it isn't a gun. I see the disgusting look of lust in his eyes as he rips the left strap of my tank top revealing the cleavage of my breasts a little too much along with the now exposed curve. He takes his chopped, stinking hand and runs it up my shirt; pulling down my strapless bra, and right when his fingers feel me, my thoughts begin to panic. Please Vicious…help! Then I realize; this is still the test. I can do this. 

"Get off of me now!" I knee him in his manhood and power-kick him away from me as hard as I could. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I exhaled deeply. Bruce is spread out on the floor, away from me a good ways, down the hall. I regain my composure and pull back up my bra and pushing down my shirt. The shoulder portion cant be repaired so the cleavage will just have to stay.

Then I notice something all too late, I kicked him right into the place where my glock is. He stirs and notices too. He picks up my gun, the safety already clicked off and he has enough bullets. I slowly and steadily take a few steps backwards; my back is now against the wall, the keys on the floor.

I am so screwed.

"I'd really think that is going to be quite hard Faye. I would have liked to…taste you, but now I realize that I think killing you will be the best course of action." He smirks as he aims the gun, even though he is a good eight feet away from me, I cant dodge bullets like Vicious. He fires two rounds, they miss me miraculously because I ducked to the right at the last second. My waist presses up against the wall behind me, and I feel something bulky in the back of my jeans. Then I get an idea. I grab the extra clips behind my back and as a last resort I throw the clips at him as hard as I could. One hits him in the eye, hard, and the other hits his shoulder.

"You fucking bitch!" He curses as he drops the gun and holds his hand up to his right eye where the clip struck him. My stomach turns when I see blood trickle down from the covered socket. I stumble over myself as I clumsily pick up my glock and aim it at his head.

"Sorry Bruce I would have really liked to toy with you further, but it looks like killing you and sending your ass to hell is the 'best course of action.'" I mock him as I stick my left middle finger high in the air as I pull the trigger twice. Both bullets hit him in head; I pull my head away so I don't see the end result. Seeing his bulbous face without injuries is bad enough. Even though I killed him, my heart is still racing like a racehorse's after a particularly long race. 

"F-Faye? Are you okay?" I look over and see Shin sitting up, talk about on queue. He wakes up right when I don't need him. I roll my emerald eyes

"I- I am fine…" I look at him as his teal eyes widen. I walk quickly over to him and help him up.

"You killed Bruce?" I smile at his disbelief.

"Yeah, no time for small talk… I have to go find Vicious." I run down the hallway and spot double doors, with two bodies, tranquilized, on either side. I hear yelling and glass breaking from the ajar doors.

"What about Bruce's brother?" He asks shakily. Bruce's brother? I don't have time for relation of rapists; he was the one who probably ran off somewhere anyway. 

"Shin, make sure that we have a safe getaway when Vicious and I leave okay?" I ask seriously. My green eyes filled with concealed worry.

"What about you and Blade?" He asks nervously. He is a cute guy, but he needs to know when I mean business.

"Shin I am not ten years old, GO!" He nods and runs down the hall as I open the doors quickly and slide in to the dark room. It is here I immediately know something is amiss. I see plush furniture, pretty pristine except for a dark stain on one of the pillows. I see broken glass everywhere that seems to fill the dark floor with facets of light. The carpet is splotches with swatches of blood and the tables are overturned and riddled with bullets. 

But I don't see anyone.

"Faye? Faye to your right!" I hear Vicious' normally cool voice laced with surprise and fatigue. Then I feel a presence to my right I try to jump away but it's too late. A tan hand twists my wrist and wrenches it, grabbing the gun as he does. My wrist throbs in pain as it is probably sprained. I feel hot breath on my neck as he pulls my own gun towards my head. I see his face. He is tan with large dark brown eyes and black wavy hair. I would say he is extremely handsome, though his facial features are contorted and corrupt with seething disgust and malice. I spot Vicious off to my right behind an armchair. I inwardly sigh as I realize that they haven't started fighting yet and Vicious seems to be ok.

"Well, well, well, looks like she did actually show up, huh Vicious?" I feel my glock press into my temple as he turns and faces a slightly stunned Vicious, his hand clasped on the hilt of his katana. Vicious' gray eyes narrow and his eyes look into my slightly tired, hurting ones.

"Blade, put her down and your death will be nice and quick." Vicious' glass like voice cuts through the air with an icy coldness that seems to chill my bones. I am glad he wasn't directing that to me or else I think I would have shuttered. Blade, however, seems unfazed and actually seems to enjoy it. I feel his hot tongue run along the edge of my ear, making me cringe.

"She tastes like strawberries, Vicious—" I cut him off I couldn't stand it anymore, having this guy do this to me in front of Vicious is pissing me off too much. I look in the corner of my eyes and Vicious seems to be suppressing infuriation. His eyes are like razor blades trying to cut into the foul man behind me.

"Shut the hell up you son of a bi—" I yell at him as I feel a fast, sharp twist on my quickly swelling wrist. I cry out in pain as I hear an unsheathing of a katana and quick footsteps foreword. Tears threaten to some to my eyes, but I refuse them.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Vicious, throw me your katana and you can have the whore." Blade taunts as I grit my teeth irately, my violet hair coming undone in its bun. I look to Vicious his lips turned into a tight frown. The grip on his katana is not loosening, Then I see a spark of something in his eye.

"Pull the trigger Blade." I felt the world crash down around me; do I really mean nothing to him at all? Am I really just an annoying whore who he could not rid himself of? I felt my eyes soften as my throat swells, preventing me from asking the question 'why?'. I felt the barrel of my gun press into my temple I feel the hot breath on my neck cease as I brace myself.

_Clik click clik_

The gun is out of ammo…I fired all nine shots. How did Vicious know? I used that split second of Blade's confusion to pull away from him hastily. I see out of the corner of my eye Blade charge to catch me but before he can do so Vicious throws a knife at him, hitting him in his shoulder. I look to Vicious; obviously the look of relief and confusion flitted through my eyes because his lightly colored lips pull up into an almost playful smirk. He is so irritating! He changes his stance and looks straight at Blade. Blade seethes and pulls the knife out and takes out his own gun. 

"Very nice, Vicious, counting the number of gunshots outside the walls, clever. Your knives are also a nice touch." Blade maliciously grins "But your head is mine dear step-brother." I duck behind a filing-cabinet. I am pretty much useless in this battle anyway; I don't have a weapon and my wrist hurts like a bitch. I watch Vicious dodge the bullets with effort, but with practice. I can tell he has been bleeding though, his left shoulder is red and so is his stomach. Blade's arm though is bleeding from the knife-wound though, so I think it is pretty evenly matched.

"They say after the buzzard strikes and misses, it is left out in the open for the serpent." I hear Vicious voice sound out though the dark room; bullets impale themselves in the couch as Vicious leaps in the air off of a table, over the riddled couch and slashes at Blade. He doesn't look like a dead angel anymore really; he looks like an angel of death. I come out from my hiding place and look at them fight it off in the adjoining room which appears to be a lounge and the one I am in a study. The built-in bookcases behind me give a small clue. 

Vicious jumps back from Blade because of another bullet round, I think that one grazed his arm. I notice Blade takes advantage of the delay, he reloads his gun with a clip found in a drawer in expert time. Vicious comes back on the offensive, his silver hair absorbing the dim light, and slices at him, causing Blade to jump back, but Blade doesn't shoot at Vicious, he shoots at me. Vicious managed to hit the gun with the tip of his sword at the last minute but it might be too late.

I watched in horror as the thin bullet came at me.

_-But all in vain- _

*(*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Evil cliffie I know…sorry this chapter was a bit violent for the littler readers… if you are under 13 and reading this too bad for you! You should have noticed the rating. 

Sorry for not updating sooner....I got grounded ` -.- ...my mom jumped off the cliff of sanity...I love her, but...god she enjoys making my life a living hell...

I think Faye got a little beat up in this chapter…well sorry! I didn't go too far with that Bruce guy…yeah he is a hentai and he is evil *kicks his ass* In the next chapter I will explain what went on between Blade and Vicious before Faye showed up. Actually some important stuff happened that you will be informed of through flash backs. I will also explain Bruces brother…he is not just some random character he does have a purpose in this fic, it is just you haven't heard of him till now. 

Also…I have no idea how many bullets Faye's gun holds, I know she fired five rounds when Spike left, but remember she lost that gun on Callisto (there is a reason for that) and has a new one that holds nine. Yes nine…if there is actually a gun out there that holds that many…cool. But It's not that big of a deal. I know little about artillery.

Another thing…I am sorry if the fighting scenes suck. Doing fighting scenes for Spike is a whole lot easier…I think I will have some fighting done with w/o weapons just for that 'Vicious is a kick ass' effect. And it is a lot easier…I should have paid closer attention to sword fighting scenes in Ruouni Kenshin….darn -.-;; 

I think there will be either one or two more chapters, it depends how long I want to drag it out…. ^.^

The sequel will be named something slightly different than Betrayed by you…I haven't figured it out yet but considering the number of V/F fics out there it wont be that hard to find!

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing…yay! I might get fifty…*holds breath*

I have to get ready for a wedding….I'm a bridesmaid and the dress is actually pretty…*pigs fly* I know but the dress really is pretty. Well I have to work on the draft form of my Inu/tenchi fic!

  


Ja Ne!

~ your ff buddy L.O.H.

  
  



	11. Formation

Formation 

*(*

Bastard, shooting at a defenseless woman like that...His death will be that much more enjoyable when I make sure every drop of blood is squeezed from his body. I watch as the bullet barely flies over Faye's head. I tipped the gun barrel up with my katana so it flew into the book cases instead of it being a shot to her head. Books and bookends collapse off the broken shelf and one hits her at the base of her neck knocking Faye unconscious under a small pile of books. Her violet hair splayed on the cold floor, her normally alert eyes now closed with thick lashes. Something inside me boils; I find my self slowly loosing control of my rage and anger. I had suppressed it when I figured out the truth behind my parents not ten minutes prior…

***

_'Blade you know why I am here, you killed my father…I must avenge him before I die.' I narrow my razor blade eyes as he looks at me with a smug expression painted on his tanned features. His favored elite officers are flanking him, Bruce and Daemon; both looking at me with false confidence._

_'I am sorry Vicious, but I actually had nothing to do with your father's untimely death…maybe you should have asked Mao and Spike before you killed them.' His words strike me oddly. Mao could have easily been behind the assassination, he was at the time an officer of some decoration._

_'Why should I believe your tongue? You have guilt written across your fiery eyes.' I ask carefully and he looks at me in slight amusement. I have never liked the way he acts towards me, always trying to demean me. His tricks will no longer work…I have a job to do and that is to kill him._

_'I have never lied to you Vicious…Mao Yenrai led the revolt against your father and used your close friend Spike to get information. Remember dear step brother, children are quite expendable in the Syndicate, so instead of hiring some agent; he just sweet-talked Spike into getting the information to murder your father for him.' I saw a superior gleam come across his slimy face; the two elite members flanking him snicker condescendingly at me. I could care less, however. There is a second emotion underlying the smugness, jealousy. _

_'I doubt Spike had a choice in the matter Blade, let alone knowing what the information was going to accomplish. Although, having Spike do it instead of you was a wise decision.' I frown, but smirk with my steel eyes. I knew I hit a nerve with him I see his eye twitch. He then turns and starts to laugh a deep, hollow, broken laugh. If laughter could have a color, it would be black. I know what he is going to say next, but it does not stop me from feeling the rage rumble through my arms and chest_

_'Yes, my father needed to be taught a lesson on who was his true son. So I killed his wife, your mother. Oh, he was not happy about that, but there was nothing he could do. He could not tell the Syndicate that his only son killed the Lady of the Red Dragons now could he?' He smirks, I can tell that he is replaying the scene in his mind about how he went on of sabotaging my strong, beautiful mother and her zip craft. I feel my sharp eyes narrow. I photo of my mother flashed before my eyes and I can no longer forget her._

_'You will pay your dues Blade. I shall kill your for murdering my mother for an unjust cause. Of all the reasons I can think of, jealousy of Spike is by far the most idiotic. How could you want to be that man's place? Even if your stupid father coddled him that is no reason.' I unsheathe my katana and take an offensive stance beside the table of drinks he placed in front of me. The action caught one of his guards by surprise and he fires at me, shattering the glasses and spilling their alcoholic contents about the carpet. I back flip behind a couch, my blood leaving a small trail on the upholstery._

_***_

"Did I anger you Vicious? Did beating your whore around make your muscles burn? Did tasting her irresistible strawberry skin make your blood boil?" I see his dark slit eyes flash as I slip my body around and slash back at him, we deadlock, his gun with my katana. They both shake with the intensity of the pressure, I see the veins in his neck and muscular arms bulge and the sweat drip from his forehead. I push him into the back of the couch, his body bending slowing over the wooden couch where my bloodstain is.

"She is not my whore, but you will pay for thinking with your cock and not with your brain." I slam him in his crouch with my katana and he retaliates by taking his free hand and punching me in my wounded side. I take a few steps backwards and he stands upright again, aiming the barrel of his gun at me. He takes a few steps forward, thinking unwisely that he is going to take control of the fight.

"You don't get it Vicious, you are washed up. You have nothing to live for. When I am through with your sorry excuse for fighting, I'll make sure Shin and Faye are dealt with…accordingly." I see his eyes cloud over with unmistakable lust. I have almost forgotten that the bastard is bi-sexual. He killed my mother, and destroyed my chances of gaining my father's glory of ruling the Syndicate. He also thinks he can take advantage of my…Faye, or anyone else he chooses. There is no way I will let him live, I must kill him. This son of a bitch is a sociopath and I will make sure the walls leak blood when I am through.

"I may have nothing to live for, but that does not mean I do not have anything to die for." I charge at him and zigzag my body to the left and right thrashing my katana across his torso as I do so, catching him off guard and blood squirts from his chest. I jump and swing down at a diagonal, but miss as he dives to the left of me, firing rounds which I dodge by diving behind the side of the couch.

"It looks like Faye is a touchy topic…with you…isn't she?" He breaths heavily as blood seeps from his wounds. I grit my teeth as I remember what he said before Faye arrived.

***

_'Bruce, Daemon please. Let's not bloody our guest before his whore arrives.' I inwardly wince, how does he know about Faye?…wait I didn't mean that…she is not my whore, but that doesn't explain the quickening of my blood in my slowing heating veins._

_'Oh, yeah her. Yeah boss I hope she comes. I wanted to take her back at the apartment but Shin stopped me, but here is good too.' I hear Bruce gloat on about his stupid male hormonal whims; for some unprecedented reason, besides the fact that he is a scum pawn of my step brother, I want to make sure he cannot utter a single word when I am through with him._

_'She is not coming you senseless bastard, draw your weapon, let's make this quick.' I step foreword and the agents around him step foreword as well, clicking their safeties. I take a defensive stance, preparing to dodge the oncoming bullets when a beeping noise followed by a small blinking light on the intercom turns on._

_'Blade sir, we have an approaching aircraft coming from SouthWest. It is a new assault model codename 'Red tail'. We examined it and wouldn't you know that it appears to belong to a Miss Faye Valentine.' I feel something inside of me sink deep within me, something that was like the feeling I had back at the apartment. Fear._

_'Good, make sure she enters unharmed.' He looks at me 'I bet you would like to know how we know who she is, Vicious. We ran a nice background check on her when Bruce…introduced himself to her on Callisto. I never knew she and Spike were so close. I wonder if something went on between the two.' The grip on my katana tightens as the words register in my head. He is trying to play with my emotions. I wont let that bastard's meaningless words take hold of me. I must believe that Faye means nothing to me…because she doesn't…at least I don't believe she does._

_'I wouldn't be talking Blade; you are the one who envies a dead man because he was loved more than you by that idealist Yenrai.' I feel my eyes glass over with lack of emotion 'You are the one who is pathetic enough to hunt for a man who is already dead, and now you take your superficial frustration out on me when you figured out I killed him.' I see him loose control as he throws a glass of wine at my head; I tilt my head to one side effortlessly dodging the glass as it shatters against the wall._

_'Leave us. Bruce, take care of Faye, Daemon you make sure Shin doesn't leave. Try to at least have them half-alive. I like them to feel what their torture is.'_

_***_

"Faye is not a touchy topic Blade; you just can't help but to change the subject when you know you are going to loose." I see his dark eyes burn with a black fire as he straightens himself and three rounds at me, two of which I dodge, one hits me in my lower left arm, rendering my arm almost useless. I grimace, now it will be a challenge. I have to wield my katana one-handed. I should have anticipated that attack better, but now I can use my left arm as a shield for the rest of my body because I can't do much else with it anyway. Make your weaknesses your strengths…adaptability is key in battle where you are against even odds.

"Ha, now you cant even hold your own will, let alone a katana with your left arm, this battle is over for you Vicious. The serpent missed his chance to strike at the buzzard and now it will suffer it's own demise!" I see him sprint at me, gun drawn, safety clicked, thinking he has the upper hand just because I am down an arm. I rush at him back, my katana clasped in my right hand firmly as I bring the sword out perpendicular to my body. I swing my long sharp katana as he parries with his gun.

Both weapons fly across the room in different directions from the connecting deadlock. My katana flips blade over hilt and plunges itself into the upholstery of a couch behind me; his gun spins as clatters clumsily to the floor to my right.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you Blade, the battle has only begun." I roundhouse him in his ribs with my left foot and take my right fist and connect to his square jaw, catapulting him backwards into the couch that mirrors the one that my katana is stuck in. I see his eyes narrow darkly as mine glisten in triumph that his mouth is now streaming with blood. He spits on the floor and takes a hasty stance.

"Vicious, you know I am a better fighter than you when it comes to fists. I have more powerful muscles; I am stronger than you, more powerful. You have really gone off the deep end if you—" I take two quicksteps and jab him in the gut then sidestep-turn to my left, coming to his backside and power kicking him, with a deadly grace, across the room. He barely catches himself before he comes in contact with the wall near the entry doors.

"You talk too much." My icy voice hisses through his ears like a rattling snake as his eyes ignite. This is working according to plan; he is soon going to loose control. Once that happens, I will be victorious in no time. I feel the blood course through my veins as my wounds become less and less irritating. I feel my left arm become numb, then my upper body, then my legs. 

Feeling leaves my body as it is replaced by the syndicate substitute, bloodlust. I want to see my step-brother's blood spread on the walls of his study; I want to see his eyes roll back in his head when I deliver the final blow. I want to show the Syndicate that there is a price for crossing the line, a price for messing with me and living to tell the tale. I want to show the Syndicate that instead of priding themselves on medals of useless status, that they should pride themselves on their integrity, honor and power. Spike stripped me of my integrity, Blade took away my power, and all I have left is a shred of honor and…I snatch a quick look at Faye through my peripheral vision.

"Vicious you will die!" He comes at me punching and kicking sharply and blindly, I have trouble dodging. I manage to get in a few kicks and punches, but my left arm is now unmovable although I disregarding the pain in my side to dodge correctly. I see the anger and rage in his dark brown eyes as I pierce through them with my icy steel ones.

I miss a block and a power-kick gets landed in my gut and I fly backwards across the carpet, my body thumping against the couch where katana is. My blood spurts freely from my split open side and my left arm is now fully scarlet. I feel a heel of a boot press against my bullet wounds and I wince uncontrollably, showing the pain I now feel.

"How does it feel Vicious? How does it feel to die? I wouldn't know considering that no one will ever be able to kill me." I see him smirk triumphantly at me with his gun pointed downwards, He has one bullet left; he only needs one. I narrow my glassing over eyes into his I only have one shot at this. 

I feel my two throwing knives in the tattered portion of my left cloak, I have been saving them for an emergency and when he would forget, but I only have one chance I need to distract him somehow. Then I hear a noise from behind the couch, a shuffling of books and a soft moan. 

"Vicious!" I hear a shrill cry come from Faye, though I cant see her I wish I can. I sudden prick of my heart makes me realize that Blade's eyes advert upwards, looking at Faye who is in the room behind the couch that I am pinned against. 

"Don't worry Faye it will all be over shortly." I hear Blade's sickening voice for the last time. Before he has the chance to react I deftly grab both throwing knives and launch them expertly into his throat. The blood gushes from his jugular, onto my body and splattered some on my face. 

I manage to suppress a laugh; I slowly raise my self to a sitting position as I look at Blade, his cold body is not as appealing dead as I thought it would be. I think it is best if I left his blood in a pool around his body, to remind the crack-pot syndicate drones who not fuck with. I hear frantic footsteps come towards me as I lean up against the couch on the floor. I felt my heart speed up a bit from the slowing pace it was taking from the lack of blood.

"Vicious…you're alive." I feel warm arms wrap around my blood drenched body as she knelt down on the floor beside me. My mind reels with 'what should I do nows' as I feel my worn right arm subconsciously come up and run through her violet hair delicately. She pulls back and touches my hand with hers. Surprise and amusement controls her emotions as she leans down, our faces are just about a few inches apart.

"For now, I wasn't going to give that bastard the pleasure of seeing me die." I state, though an undetected flash of humor shows through my eyes and Faye catches it, making her grin.

"I thought you would say something like that." She rolls her eyes and then looks at me again "There has been questions eating away at me…why didn't you just let me die in that alleyway in Callisto or kill me on Bebop? I need to know…why." I look up into her eyes, searching my gray ones for some sort of answer. Her soft pink lips purse shut for a moment and I notice a bruise on her jawline, most likely from Bruce. I feel an anger pulse through me. Then the answer formulated itself in my mind.

"I am not sure." I said simply, faint hints of emotion slip through and I find myself wanting something I have not wanted before in my entire life. I feel my heart thump and my gray eyes bore into her soft emerald ones. All my pain seems to melt away as she smiles. All the blood seems to flow back into my body as she looks down at my punctured torso and she touches my numerous wounds with her delicate fingers. 

"Vicious, you have lost a shit load of blood I am going to have to get you to a hospital soon." I see concern flash through my face as she looks disdainfully at my mangled left arm and battered left side, oozing blood freely. It is too late now…what am I going to do if I survive this anyway?

"Faye just let me die here…it's what I came to do." I let my eyes fall sleepily…my vision keeps focusing in and out periodically because of the extreme blood loss. I feel Faye's hands on my shoulders, warming me.

"I wont let you die here Vicious. I don't care if it is what you want to do I wont let you." She lifts her head up her full pink lips parted slightly as her eyes glimmer in determination. I sit up more and place my good hand on the side of her face.

"Why do you care? Why did you bother coming after me?" I ask lowly, my voice filled with conflicting emotion and curiosity; does someone actually care about my well-being?

"I guess I don't like to see you get hurt." I see her blush a bit that makes my chest tighten. My instincts tell me to kiss her, my mind screams just leave her here, you don't know what will happen if you do. She could be just like Julia, she could just use you...she could just ruin your life. I look at her eyes and I make my decision.

I take my hand and push it behind her head, running it through her velvet hair,

and lean her into me. I feel our lips touch and a wave of unidentified emotion surges through me. I have never felt this way, even with Julia. This is something different, something more…whole. I feel my tongue slip across hers briefly before I pull back away from her. I contemplate this new emotion that has overridden all common sense and intelligence, making me act on my instincts and emotion. I wonder…what it could be.

-_They all fade away-_

*(*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wow…ok ffnet has been acting up *eyes start to glow crimson* and has not been posting my chapters which have been thoroughly annoying!! Also I have not received any reviews for any of the chapters….grrr *balls hand into fist and it catches on fire* O.o sorry...

Ok I am still grounded and updating will be slow…..sorry guys I feel so badly… I feel like I am letting all of y'all down…. *runs and cries* stupid rents... I am so sorry

HAHAHAHHA they kissed! Yay! But if you think that is the end of this rollercoaster you are really wrong. I wasn't going to have them kiss in this chapter but then I decided to....*^^*

PS- I have nothing against Bi-sexuals I just thought it would explain why Shin rose so quickly through the ranks and stayed in the syndicate after Spike and Vicious fought...he was teachers pet- don't worry Blade never did anything to Shin... ^#^ ;; Yeah I know I have a twisted sick mind, but only compared to some ^.~

Anyway there is only 1 chappie left of the first part…..*suspense* what will happen? Where is Shin and Daemon? Is Jet still pissed off…can Vicious remember his dog's name….

I'm an idiot. Sorry.

PPS Pimpin satan...did you fall off the face of earth? I miss your W.O.W....XD please review If I don't get any reviews I might as well not continue.....hahahahaha I threatened you....take that HA *is high on sugar, caffeine and those little potato sticks*

~your *spring fevered* buddy L.O.H.

  



	12. Devastation

Devastation

*(*

He kissed me, and I kissed back…what is going to happen now? Does this icicle actually have feelings for me, or does he just want to get in my pants? My lips are still warm from the unique sensation that tingled through my body when we kissed. I don't know; I really don't know how I feel about him either. Do I love him? Am I just lonely in need of company? Is it because…he…reminds me of Spike a small bit? I bite my lip, only to wince slightly from the bruise on my jaw from Bruce. I help Vicious' beaten body to its feet and he manages to stand.

All I know is that I am worried, whether I like it or not.

"We have to go now." I hear Vicious speak lowly, although above a whisper, his voice is fading fast. I feel my head throb, I have a bad concussion no doubt, but I came out pretty good compared to Vicious. I feel his blood spurt onto me as he turns his body to pick up, and sheathe his katana. I don't know where my gun is, but it doesn't matter. I look at Vicious' profile as we walk from the room side by side; I am trying to support some of his weight by looping my arm around him. 

"We are going to need a distraction, I have an idea." I grin slightly; I am not out of tricks yet. His gray eyes turn towards mine and I try hastily to hide my slight anxiety; his eyes widen a marginal millimeter and glance back towards the long hallway ahead of us. Although I am trying to ignore it, the pain in my head is making me feel very sleepy. I shake myself awake and realize if we are to have the slimmest chance of survival, both of us need to be walking.

"Faye?! Vicious!" I whip around to the reassuring sound of Shin's voice. I brighten slightly as I realize that he is ok. I feel Vicious tense up, He obviously does not like the fact that Shin is still breathing.

"Shin! Listen, I am going to need your help to make a distraction." Shin's teal eyes widen as he comes towards me and hugs me. I am taken aback, I wasn't expecting this. I shove him off of me and I see his eyes register hurt, but right now I could careless I just want to get out of here in one piece.

"I don't need Shin's or your goddamn help; I didn't want you to come here in the first place. Leave me alone wench." Vicious' cold voice cuts through Shin and I like a cold knife. I roll my eyes and throw up my hands as I free myself from Vicious' weary hold. I glare back at him and sneer.

"If you don't want our fucking help then fine! Unless you want to die here, then just wait here and Shin and I will distract some guys so you can fucking escape!" I narrow my eyes as I turn on a heel away from the silver-haired jackass and yank Shin behind me like a puppy. I have almost forgotten about my headache as thoughts of strangling Vicious bare-handedly fly through my mind. 

He thinks he is so high and mighty; he doesn't need help from me. Fine, I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place! To think he kissed me too! I hear Shin's footsteps behind me thump on the carpet and I am reminded of my head-ache. I reluctantly slow down to a walk. I notice that Shin comes beside me and puts a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let the bastard get to you…he isn't worth it. Tell me your plan." I really try not to roll me eyes again and bite his head off at how Vicious couldn't have gotten to me in the first place, but I decided against it. It's just not the right time to be bitching right now. I run a frustrated hand through my tangled locks and look at his teal eyes. I realize now that he is holding his hand in his jacket. 

"Shin did you get shot?" He frowns and stiffens to hide it more but now I notice the large red stain beneath his jacket. I gasp faintly and he chuckles lightly.

"It's nothing, I had a run-in with Daemon, Bruce's younger, more insane brother, but he ran off somewhere. Now tell me why are we going to the west end of the building?" Shin grumbles as we hike over some rubble that wasn't cleared out all the way. I sigh as I dismiss Daemon from my thoughts and began to wonder if Vicious had really stayed put or ran off.

"I need you to shoot a hole those gas pipes at the West end to make an explosion. Just wait when I yell 'Now' and shoot like hell." I notice the exit way is still being guarded by that guy. Luckily, Shin is with me so we exited without as much as a confused look. I immediately notice that the number of Syndicate troops have not gone down, but risen. The outside area, dimly lit parking lots, weaponry shacks and grass lots with security cameras, are being patrolled and teams of people flooding into the doorways behind us equipped with large metal boxes and wire. 'What in the hell is going on; people are running around like idiots!'

We try to avoid most of the traffic by traveling away from the parking lots littered with zip crafts, cars, and units of Syndicate members trying to get their next orders. 'Why are they all outside?' I ponder as Shin and I walk very quickly to the gas pipes that surface above ground. 

"Faye these aren't natural gas pipes, they are gasoline pipes for refueling the zip crafts and cars, but it will work either way. Just what are you planning? This explosion on its own won't hold the syndicate's attention for too long." I grin as I tug on my gold bracelet and activate the autopilot on the Red tail. I see the RedTail, spiral upwards in the air a good thirty yards and come zooming towards me. The Syndicate members turn towards the oncoming zip craft and lock on their guns.

"Shin, shoot the gas line on my mark." I sprint a few yards away from Shin and the gas lines towards the Northern end of the building. The Syndicate men begin to shoot the RedTail full of holes until it catches a small fire in the right engine. I inwardly wince; I really do like my RedTail. The fire on the zip craft grows and it looses altitude rapidly near the gas lines. Shin clicks the safety on his pistol.

"Now!" I yell, from a safe distance from the gas line and the syndicate members. He shoots the gas line and it catches fire and explodes followed by another immediate super explosion caused by the Redtail. Tongues of torched metal and flame lash out and begin to burn all the grass, and cars around it. No Syndicate members are focusing on it though…they are all staring at the compound. Shin turns and his eyes widen as I see a lanky, ebony pony-tailed man with razor eyes smirk. He presses a button on a remote and my heart stops beating. 

The entire compound begins to erupt as all the units and Shin and I sprint away from the collapsing structure. Confusion is everywhere I hear men Shouting "Where is our Leader Blade?", "Why didn't Blade trigger the C-4?", "Wasn't Vicious, the old leader in there?" and, "Isn't Bruce second in command?" As dust, powder, crumbled concrete and glass soar through the once crisp night air; I begin to go numb.

"Vicious was in there, I left him in there. I told him to wait there. It's all my fucking fault, I didn't know that they would bomb their own building!" Tears slip like forgotten music notes as I collapse to the grassy ground which is covered in gray ash, glass and charred metal. I shard of glass rips through the air and slices my upper left arm as other debris flies from the explosion. I look behind me as I see the building is now a mass of twisted rubble. Halos of men are ringed dead on the ground because shards of glass impaled them as the building exploded. The blood trickles but I don't feel the pain.

I feel as if someone just turned out all the lights, as if someone tore out my heart and put it into a deep freezer. I want to scream and pull out all my hair; I want to take Shin's gun and shoot that bastard who did this. Vicious' portrait flashes though my mind like a despairing slide show, each time I realize that I will never hear his cold, fluid voice again. I'll never look into his gray eyes searching for an answer I thought he'd have. I'll never be able to feel his lips upon mine again; even if the kiss was short lived it was one of the best I have received. I felt warm and…alive when he kissed me, even more so than before Spike died. I pound my fist in the burnt grass; I feel so empty. I feel as if nothing matters anymore. Was this what Spike felt? No…this can't be this hurts too much. I hurt so much that I am numb. My stomach flips and I feel myself getting dizzy.

I see Shin run towards me, but I don't even bother recognizing his presence.

"Faye…I had no Idea Daemon was going to blow up the compound or I would have told Vi-" I cut him off.

"Shin…just don't. Don't ever speak his name." I choke out a sob as Shin kneels down bedside me and put an arm around my cold shoulders. I look up at him and his teal eyes are softened, I don't know whether Shin liked Vicious or not, or perhaps he just hates seeing girls cry. Does it really matter either way? I mean, I…I just helped in killing the one person who made me feel whole, before I got to tell him how much he meant to me.

"Faye we need to get out of here. What Daemon has just done is not anything we want to be apart of." I feel him half-pick me up, my feet just move in rhythmic patterns, unaware of where we are headed or what we are doing. Shin's body radiates warmth, but I am too numb to feel it. We walk off the grass to the asphalt and Shin moves his way over to his zip craft. The metal on the side of the door is scorched a bit and there are dings and dents in the metal everywhere.

"Shin…take me to Bebop. I need just a small rest." With that Shin smiled sadly, his slanted teal eyes showed welcome empathy, as lifted me unsteadily into the back seat of his three passenger zip craft. 

Because of my concussion, I begin to fall asleep as soon as he gets in the drivers seat. The last thing I remember is some of Vicious' last sets of words 'Why do you care?' and I respond in a slurred whisper, "Because I love you."

~*~

I step outside into the still humid Martian air and look into the distance and see a zip craft being shot at by the syndicate, a blue zip craft…Shit…it's Faye's. She is capable pilot though; I am sure she can escape, pick up Shin, and have a great life together. I frown at the mere thought of his name…She was so friendly towards him; she wanted me to stay behind so she could go with Shin. After all, he was the one who saved her from Bruce the first time, her knight in rusted chivalrous armor. I shake my head and my hair interrupts the air around me as I blink. Her zip craft is headed straight towards the fueling pipes. I watch in hapless horror as the slow motion of the fuel pipes combusting from under the damaged zip craft creates a large explosion.

I can't believe it; that was Faye's zip craft that just got shot down. My gray eyes widen as I see the explosion made by the small blue zip craft; there was no way she could have survived that. My blood begins to boil and my eyes sharpen into slits, they killed her, and she was in fact distracting them for me. Time has once again frozen, but this time there will be no thawing. My chest clenches in an awkward way as I experience an emotion that I have not felt in so long, regret. I turn from the southern entrance that I came out of a few moments ago and begin to walk back, katana drawn, shining ominously in the pale moon-glow. 

They will pay with their blood. 

I'll make sure they'll regret the day

They shot down my fiery Faye.

Right as I was about to lop off the first guy's head I saw, not caring if a million others came and shot me down, I deafening explosion shook the ground and I witnessed the Red Dragon Syndicate compound shouting in pain and combusting its smoldering innards across the parking lots and grass. I cover my face with my arm incase any glass was to imbed itself in my face before I had the time to kill someone. A feel a piece of debris wiz by my head speedily. My grip on the katana tightens as my knuckles crack with rage, all the people around me were killed by the glass shards. 

This is my doing. I never should have gotten involved with her; I should have learned from Julia that emotions are the things that kill you softly. Faye was not like Julia, though; the feeling I get when I picture Faye's smiling face in my head, is stronger. I make a deep, shallow smile. I feel as if when I look at her that nothing else is existing; just us. My lips are even still warm from the slightest kiss. Yet, my body was cold when I laid with Julia.

I notice out of the corner of my eye, throughout all the confusion, Daemon. He is walking slowly, yet confidently, to a new zip craft, smirking all the way. He was the one who blew up the syndicate compound, who else would have the drastic reason to do that? Daemon is no fool, he knows exactly what he is doing…he is starting a mass upheaval in the syndicates; he is completing what Blade could not. He is feeding off of the frustration of the failed assassination attempts to make his own tyranny, and he started by blowing up any remnants of the old, and creating a new. I look about the genocide around me, people are wounded, people are dying, Faye is dead. I grit my teeth, this idiot…the consequences for his radical 'cleansing' revolution as cost me something. Perhaps the only thing I had in this world.

My stomach twists into heavy knots as I limp away from the compound and out the gate towards where I parked my sip craft. I don't feel numb; I don't feel like I should. I feel as if something inside of me has been torn open and buzzards feed upon my flesh while I am still living. I turn my lips into a tight frown as my vision grows ever blurry. I don't like this feeling, regret, loss, despair...I am not supposed to have them. I just wanted to die, to end the cycle of being caught in shadows, only being blinded by light and burned by Julia's fire when I exited the shadows. 

The cycle changed, all because of Faye. She is the bounty hunter who didn't know when to not interfere on Callisto, who didn't know which buttons not to press, who didn't know that betraying me was a grave mistake. Yet, she died for me. And it shouldn't have been this way. I should have been strong enough not to need her distraction. My gray eyes narrow as I try to focus on my zip craft, my legs not being able to support my weight any longer. I collapse next to it, my katana clatters to the asphalt clumsily as I am barely aware of emergency vehicles speeding towards the compound. All I can see are her shimmering emerald eyes, and knowing that I will never see the same two ever again. I feel what is left of my blood heat up and swim in an emotion that the syndicate has taught me not to have…sorrow.

"There is nothing worth believing in this world…now." I close my eyes, what do I do now? I accomplished my vengeance on my family, now what do I do? My honor and integrity are screaming at me through screens of guilt…Sacrifices are not meant to be in vain, no matter who or what the terms were. My lips curl slightly upwards in realization, I will keep on living, maybe just for a few more months. I'll keep surviving, I will live. Not for my honor, integrity or my quest for power, but for the one person who taught me something. Faye taught me what it is like to be cared about without personal gain or treachery.

I can't frown upon that, no matter how much cold syndicate training I've had.

I faintly hear a zip craft fly high over me then the pounding of footsteps on the asphalt coming towards me. I groan slightly as I am flipped onto my back and checked for a pulse. I hear yelling of a woman and I open my hopeful eyes to see a middle-aged brown-haired nurse screaming for a stretcher and an emergency life support vehicle.

I frown, for an almost peaceful moment I thought I had woken up and realized it has all been a dream and Faye was still alive. I feel my body being hosted onto a padded surface and a breathing device on my mouth. My eyelids grow regretfully heavy and I sink into a dark, nightmare. I realize that nightmares are things I never want to have again, as I picture her in my head one last time.

I recall some of her last few words to me 'I don't like to see you get hurt' and I lowly reply, "Neither do I."

_-there is only you to answer-_

*(*

So, how did you like it? Was the ending ok? I sure hope so…it was a horrible thing to write, but I think it came out really well. I am thinking of posting an epilogue chapter but it will depend if you guys want one or not. So review or email me if you want an epilogue otherwise wait till the next part and it will be a prologue.

Also…in the next part I am fiddling with the idea of Shin having his own POV in the next part…if there are any Shin fans out there holla back….XD

I am sorry if the ending is too angst but there is a whole new part coming up, don't worry *^^* I will still be using the last bits of song lyrics for the endings of my chapters; it is a nice way to tie everything together.

Yes I am still grounded…stupid rents. Anyway if you have any suggestions for the next part email me or review it doesn't matter which.

I will be taking a break from writing the next part to make room for my Xover Inuyasha/tenchi muyo fic. I doubt anyone will read it but it is worth a try…right?

And also I would love your input as if this is a good Vicious/Faye fic or not. I have seen a few out there and by your stand point I just want to know if I did a good job or not. Writing in first person for Vicious is hard though…grrrr.

Anyway here are R2Rs like a promised! XD

*Holds sign that says 'welcome back Satan'* you reviewed for my last chapter and it made my day! Thank you everyone who has dutifully reviewed my Fic I love each review and I am glad I have such neat reviewers.

*rummages through black-hole purse* Aha! * pulls out lots of candy* yes the awards for reviewing are: being rained upon by starbursts and tagalong girl-scout cookies! *yum gets an umbrella* tagalong girl-scout cookies should have their own block in the food pyramid, I say 3-5 servings a day at least!! XP

Pimpin satan ~ im tired so this respond is going to be brief, *huggles* im so glad you came back to the world of the living! Thanx for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!

DJ destiny~ thanx for the support, I am glas you liked that ending I didn't know where to end it so im glad you liked it 

Tessa ~ thanx a bunch! Im glad you like the V/Fs

Moon whisper~ yeah they kissed I am glad I let them kiss in that chapter it was one of my better ideas

kajouka don't worry about me not writing cause I always will! And I never would have thought that vicious would be someone elses fav character too..he got bad air time...poor guy. Yeah sorry my grammar sux.

Azly-chanI decided to skip vicious POV and do a whole vicious POV that next chapter, I thought it would work out best that way. I don't know anything about guns so sorry if I disappointed you in the artillery category XD thanks for the reviews and I am sorry if I don't update that quick...its hard for me...anyway cant wait for your fic!

insomni maniac~ im glad you like my fighting scenes you have built up my self confidence totally and can I have some of your reisens? Man I love those things so much and fruit roll ups they are also really tasty. Thank you for calling me a goddess I would have never thought this story is a borderline obsession, It makes me feel so warm inside! Im sorry you had such a bad day at work with guys pinching your ass...im glad my update helped and of course I would never take *you write all treat you right* wrongly....XD your reviews are always making me laugh.

Bengali~ that wasnt a stupid encounter/rescue was it? I hope not...it better not. I hate writing cliche things so I tried to make this as non stupid as possible...hehehe. I am sorry about grammar and tenses, I need to work on those but I hope you like it anyway!

Samina~ I hope that battle scene was the one you were hoping for. I was hard to write without going over the rating. Im happy with it though! And I don't get bonzai either...they die on me...my mom named her bonzai ho chi mihn...shows how my family is messed up. And I know but Vicious had to teach Jet a lesson and how much better can you get by killing his bonzai?

Sorry if these respond reviews are horrible and I missed someone I am still grounded and its incredibly late. I am so glad you guys reviewed my story they all mean a whole bunch me cause my life is sucking right now.*showers everyone in more cupcakes* 

Tell me what you think about the epilogue and Shin!

~your *chocolate loving* buddy L.O.H.

  
  
  
  



End file.
